Cothica Gift
by Starart132
Summary: 5 humans appear in Perim and each of them is stuck with one of the tribe. They now live with the tribe they are in and try to adapt and survive, wondering if it is real or not. They will bond with a few creatures and learn to fight and self-learning to use the bracelet they have received in the human world. They bracelet is a key to reach the Cothica.
1. Prologue: Strange being

AC: Here's the prologue of the next story. I think I've given up on 2 chaotic stories for this one. This one will put the 5 tribes much more equal than the others. I hope I won't put too much favoritism. Expect a big moment without battle since it is not the main focus. There will be a few fights but no war for a long time.

I try to put lots of creature in the story and give a lot of them some time. Some will have more of course.

The different Era will appears a few time.

Stay young at heart.

* * *

No one knows how everything begins except them. Strangers appear in our world like. They came out of nowhere and none of the tribes know how to deal with them. The bracelet they have around their wrist is the keep for a great gift...Or a curse.

Perim was always a place of war between the 5 tribes. The 5 tribes are: Overworlder, Underworlder, Mipedian, Danian and M'arrillian. Each tribe is governed by a leader, some more charismatic, others stronger and others smarter.

During thousands of solans and thousands of solans be at war against each other's. They fight to obtain more territory but their strength is balance and none of them can obtain the upper hands.

500 solans in the past of the story, the young M'arrillian leader Aa'une, fully control the mind control ability of his tribe to a higher level and try to conquer Perim. The M'arrillian war started and the other tribes united fast enough to stop the plan. The M'arrillians fail and are trap into the deep mine, but Aa'une is an intelligent Oligarch, he has put the volunteer, Phelphor, into ice and he waits for the right moment to strike again, when they will forgot about them and their power. Trap in the Deep mine behind a door forge by the 4 other tribes. One of the reason they have fail is that Aa'une is the only one who can control the mind of other creatures, so he takes his time to teach all chieftain the way to use it. They have time to wait, the M'arrillian live for a very long time and they can wait for their revenge. The same who has been defeated...Train to become stronger and the young follow their example.

During that time of peace, the 4 tribes try to maintain peace between them. They encounter prosperity and also lots of mugic has been created.

During 100 solans, it was the Era of Mugic. Mugic academies rise among all of Perim and the knowledge and the secret of the mugic starts to crack open. The mugic stone became more powerful than before.

When the era ends, tension between the 4 tribes rise, hate awakes. During 50 solans, it was the Era of Uncertainty between the 4 tribes where the only question is when will the war start again.

The next 348 solans, it was the Era of Wars. During that time, loss of wars and strike occurs, most of them were minor. It was named the era of wars, but it was mostly one assault follow up with a counter attack.

When this era ends, Phelphor is set free of the ice prison he was in and he decides to not immediately open the door. He analyse the situation of Perim and he sees that the relationship between the 4 tribes are bad and the tension is high, they have less chance to united against the M'arrillian. It was the perfect time to strike.

The next solan the door of the deep mine was open and destroyed by Phelphor and the second M'arrillian war occurs. Aa'une takes the lead again, but this time, he is stronger and more matured. They almost win this war, but a twist occurs and the 4 other tribes united. They create a way to counter the mind control and the war goes into havoc. The M'arrillians are pushed away and the fight was catastrophic, Aa'une has no choice in the end...They were in the Deep mine and Aa'une knows a genocide can occur at any time. He has no choice but to bite his pride and do something he never wanted to do.

It makes him sick but he surrenders and a treaty is written. The cost was high for the M'arrillians, it was a humiliation for them to lose a war they were about to win. They have been confiscated all of their battlegear, their mugic stone and most of their mugician. They also have to pay a lot for the destruction they caused and put them into poverty.

The door was never built again because they know it will be crack open again.

Aa'une was sure he will fall and that a civil war will occur...But it never happens. So he works hard and he manages to evade the worse and stabilise the economy of the Deep Mine.

The Overworlder, Underworlder, Mipedian and Danian celebrate their victory, which turns out into a fight and the status quo occurs again.

During the 10 next solans, the M'arrillians tries not to be in any trouble or be caught in a war, without lots of weaponry and mugic, they can't win. War still occurs among the 4 other tribes but they are watching carefully the M'arrillians.

Balance was present between the tribe has no one has the chance to take the upper hand. But no one knows that they are entering into another Era, one of the most important one of their history. Each tribe will something from another world, they will break the balance and struggle will occur.

The Era of the Cothica is about to begin.

* * *

**Prologue: Strange being**

**Overworld**

3 soldiers accompanied a black tiger man walking around the forest and searching around. The 4 are mostly exploring around Kiru city since there's been rumor of the Underworld being around the city.

The leader of the squadron is Attacat. He is a black panther-like warrior, and he moves with the same grace as a prowling tiger. His body is strong and covered with fine gray fur. He only wears sparse armor. He has a gray tiger tail on his back. He is only wearing a green used loincloth.

"Do you believe the Underworlders are around the city?" Asks one of the guards.

"We are never sure. It is best to check around to be sure. It's the orders of Toborn." Answers Attacat.

The soldier walks for a moment and they enter into the forest. The forest near the city is a normal forest. The trees have green leaf covering the sun and letting passing little of the light to guide them into the forest. The silence was their ally when they reach deep in the forest. They hear something grunting lightly and they hide behind the trees.

"*Sniff Sniff*? I do not recognise that smell...It's definitely not an Underworlder." Says Attacat.

The soldiers raise their weapon and they walk slowly at the source of the grunting. They move a bush on their way and they see something they never see. They didn't but they just see a human in front of them.

It is a young boy of has brown skin. He has brown eyes. He has short black hair. He is 4 ft. tall. He wears blue glasses over his face because of his sigh problem. He wears from the human world a blue T-shirt with the message: «I didn't do it», and a brown pair of jeans. He also wears black shoes at his feet. He also has a blue bracelet on his wrist with the symbol of the Overworld on it. They haven't notice the bracelet yet thought.

"What is..." Starts Attacat.

* * *

**Underworld**

"...That?" Asks Zalvar. When he points to the human, which he don't know yet.

Zalvar is an underworlder that looks like a wolf-like cat that is blue and green nose and tail tip. He is a little skinny but his muscles can be seeing under his blue fur. He wears a loin cloth with a brown belt and a gold band on each arm. The fur on his head and shoulders is paler then the blue of most of his skin.

The 2 examines the human.

He has short blond hair. He has pale gray eyes with some orange part around the pupil on the iris part. He has Caucasian skin. He is 4,1 ft. tall. He wears from the human world a shirt of red color and a black pant for a cold day. The black pant has a few holes on the knee section. He also has brown shoes on his feet. He wears a blue lucky necklace around his neck and a red bracelet with the underworld on his wrist.

"How should I know?" Asks Rothar beside him.

He is a big underworlder of 8ft. and 8 inches high. He has big muscles covering all of his body and shows his dominant stature. He has orange-red skin covering all of his body. He is wearing a brown armor covering his chest and belly. He has metal plates at the outside section of his wrist to the upper arms. He has a green short attaching by a belt. He wears metal plates at his knee to protect it. He has long purple hairs at his head. His face is serious and looks like nothing can scare him. He has 2 ears and his right one has a silver right on it. He has 2 white horns at the top of his head.

"What do we do now?" Asks Zalvar.

"We take it to the prison and we interrogate him the hard way. He's a child...I...think. He will crack up quickly." Says Rothar.

"True and...Wait...Look at his wrist." Says Zalvar.

Rothar looks at it.

"Why does he wear a bracelet of the Underworld?" Asks Rothar. "He is clearly not of our tribe."

"Wait...That bracelet...We have to take the bracelet and bring it to Chaor." Says Zalvar.

"Hum? Why?" Asks Rothar.

"It's very important so try and take it off. This bracelet is precious." Says Zalvar.

"Do it yourself." Replies Rothar.

"Fine...Since you are not strong enough...I'll do it." Says Zalvar.

Rothar grunts at the replies and he glares at him.

Zalvar puts his hand on the bracelet and he tries to pull it off.

"Dammit...It...It..." Says Zalvar.

* * *

**Mipedian**

"It won't move!" Shouts Shimmark.

"Are you sure brother?" Asks Vinta.

It was the mipedian territory; it was an immense desert where sands are the king of this territory. The 2 mipedians are lucky to find the human on the ground soon and not later, even if he is unconscious. He could have die of dehydration.

Vinta has dark red skin...his skins was more like scales. He looks at his brother trying to take out the bracelet with his white eyes. He wears blue and gold metallic plate on his shoulder. He also wears loincloth that covers the front of his waist and his butt. He has a long tail of the same color than his scales. The bottom part of his tail is paler than the rest of his scales. He wears white bandages around his feet. He has blue metal plate on his knee.

The bother of Vinta, Shimmark, is very similar. The difference is that his scales are a little paler and that his eyes orange and his iris yellow. His loincloth is also gray.

They look at the human and they wonder what to do.

He has short gray hair. He has red eyes with some colorful part around the pupil on the iris part and his eyes have the Asian form. He has Caucasian/white skin. He is 3,9 ft. tall. He wears a blue T-shirt with the face of a cat on it. He also wears short with a color close to silver. He also wears a yellow bracelet around his waist of his left arm with the symbol of the mipedian on it. He wears a white Nike shoes.

"What's the weird thing on his clothes?" Asks Vinta.

"I don't know...And what's that symbol on his strange feet?" Asks Shimmark.

"I think it is boots or something like that...But that mark is just superficial." Comments Vinta.

"Did you see the form of his eyes...So small and weird?" Comments Shimmark.

"He hasn't opened it up yet." Says Vinta. "But that bracelet is definitely important."

"True...But we can't take it off...So...We need someone who knows more about the bracelet...But the mipedian symbol is definitely something that belongs to us." Comments Shimmark.

"I guess it has some special properties." Says Vinta. "It is useless to try anything."

"...I guess we know what to do next." Says Shimmark. He knees on the ground and he takes the boy on his shoulders. "So...What are we waiting for?"

"Alright...We have to bring..." Starts Vinta.

* * *

**Danian**

"...Bring it to the queen." Says Odu-Bathax.

They were in mount pillar. This place was only rock inside of it where the danian were living.

One of the danian soldiers takes the human and puts it on his shoulder.

Odu-Bathax has the appearance of a really big bug. He's 9 feet tall and covered with a blue exoskeleton. He has 4 arms with seems really powerful and his face with his mandible shows no fear. He has red eyes looking at the girl wondering what it is. His antennas on his shoulders move when he looks at the intruder.

"How did it enter in here?" Asks a danian soldier.

"I'm sure Lore will be interest in studying this." Says another one.

"It looks like an Overworlder." Comments the first soldier.

"But at the same time not." Says another one.

"We will bring her to the queen and start interrogating her...And she will probably become one of us." Says Odu-Bathax thinking about the parasite.

The danian starts walking at the direction of the throne room.

"It is a little weird being." Comments a danian when he looks closely at the girl.

She is an African girl who has very dark skin. She has dark brown sharp eyes. She has long dark hair. She is 3,7 ft. tall. She wears a silver necklace around her neck which contains the picture of her family. She wears a brown green T-shirt with a silver blue long skirt. She has a pair of red shoes. She also has a brown-red bracelet with the Danian symbol on it.

"It must be a pretty ugly overworlder...Those clothes are made of something I never see before." Says another soldier.

"Also, if it is not an Overworlder then..." Says another soldier.

* * *

**M'arrillian**

"...What is it?" Asks an M'arrillian soldier.

It was in the Deep mine; the cave around them is black and blue stone. They are in a dry zone of the Deep Mine without water.

"If it is not an Overworlder then I don't know." Answers Phelphor.

Phelphor has red-pink skin, except his underbelly that appears to be pink. His underbelly has a large scare on it from the previous war when he almost dies. It is a line with gray color, showing that it is not fully recover yet. He has one horn at the top of his head and some on his shoulders and back. His 2 muscular arms are at his side. He wears metal plates on his shoulders, bracelet around his wrist, and another around his legs with golden color with a green emerald. He also wears a black-brown kilt.

By the side of Phelphor were 3 Coral soldiers.

The Coral soldiers have green skin over their head and a part behind their head that continues over their back. The green solid skin covers their chest and their 4 legs. They have purple eyes and part of their arms and their belly is pale purple. Their long face is blue and they have long and sharp teeth. Their right arm has 3 fingers and their left is a pincer.

One of them has the human girl on his chest. He doesn't have the arms to take her well and he can't put her on his shoulder. He looks at her and he then looks at Phelphor.

"What will the Oligarch do with her when he obtains the bracelet?" Asks the soldier. "What are we going to do with this...child...I guess?"

"I do not know...But whatever tribe she is from...We can't take any risk...Aa'une will determine her fate...If it's a her." Says Phelphor not glancing back.

"I guess so...We don't have any contact with the exterior of the Deep Mine since the war. The 4 tribes are just watching us like we are beast." Says another soldier.

"If there is a six tribe...Why do they have this bracelet with our tribe logo?" Wonders the soldier holding the girl.

"Those questions are useless you know." Says Phelphor showing his teeth when he turns around. "Now quiet! It's an order."

They all see Phelphor putting his hand on the scar. Every time he is angry, he puts his hand there.

"...Someone's angry." Says a soldier.

Phelphor turns around and he punches his head.

"*Grunts in pain*" The soldier who's been hit says nothing else and they keep walking to the palace.

* * *

AC: End of the prologue.

If you wonder why the sentences are cut, they continue directly from a similar situation.

The same thing is happening and I don't need to put 5 times similar sentences. They next one will be different.


	2. Chapter 1: The mystery of the being

AC: 3 Reviews for the prologue...Well...I took more time to write the first chapter. The next one will also be the same way.

But starting chapter 3: We will move one tribe or 2 at the time and see who the situation evolve on each tribe. One chapter will be like this one and it will be about the new clothes they will wear.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The mystery of the being**

**Overworld**

**Kiru city**

Attacat and his troop walk in the city. Attacat has the strange kid in his arms and he suddenly looks at one of the solder.

"You." Says Attacat pointing to the soldier. "I need you to warn Maxxor about the stranger we have found."

"Yes sir." Says the soldier who runs at the castle.

"He is still unconscious...What happen to this...kid?" Asks one of the 2 remaining soldier.

"I don't know...But he should wake up soon...Or he will not be able to drink anything or answers question." Says Attacat. He looks at the kid when he sees him moving. "I think he's waking up."

He sees the kid moving and opening his eyes a little confuse. His dark round pupil grows bigger when he sees Attacat. His eyes shows surprise and confusion about what he sees before closing his eyes.

"Okay...You're dreaming...No way it's real." He says.

The soldiers look at the kid and some citizen now notice the kid.

"I just open my eyes and..." The human child says nothing. He then pinches himself. He looks at them again.

A long silence occurs. The Overworlders wonder why he is saying all this while the kid analyse everything.

_Okay...I'm not drunk...I'm seeing a living panther tiger thing...Wait...When you are dreaming...You can only see things you already see...And I never see this so..._ Thinks the human. He then sees the big teeth of Attacat.

"...You're going to eat me." Says the kid worried.

"What?!" Shouts Attacat surprise by what he says. He drops the kid to the ground. "Of course not!"

"You can talk?" Shouts the kid surprise. "Walk on 2 feet and...Anything else."

"Of course I can talk! We're more surprise you speak our language!" Shouts Attacat.

"...Where am I?" He asks when he finally notices where he is.

"You are in the Overworld...This is Kiru city." Says Attacat.

"This is the main capital of our tribe." Says a soldier.

The kid looks around and he analyses the city with his eyes. It was very living and he didn't expect this. He sees that the creatures are wandering around and does what they usually do, but some of them are watching him.

"...Hello!" Shouts Attacat. He was very close to the kid and glares at him.

"Hum? I space out...You say something?" Says the kid backing away.

"I ask who are you? I find you in our territory. I want at least to know your name." Says Attacat.

"Oh...My name is Jacob." Says the kid adjusting his glasses. "I'm 11 years old and I'm in an unknown place...I..." He then realises he is very far from home. He looks on the ground and he says nothing.

"The name is Attacat." Says Attacat. He knee lower at the level of the kid. He didn't move closer. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing." Says Jacob. He knows it is useless.

"About that bracelet." Says Attacat pointing at the wrist. "Where did you find it? Because it has the symbol of our tribe."

"Hum? Aren't this place a little too big for a tribe?" Asks Jacob. "About it...I don't know."

"...Okay...Anyway...I'll bring you to our leader...He might have some answers about the bracelet since you don't know." Says Attacat.

"...Alright." Says Jacob.

Attacat starts walking and he stops when he realises that Jacob didn't move. He turns around and he sees him looking at the ground. He was lost, confuses and worried about everything.

"Come on." Says Attacat.

The kid looks at Attacat and he knows he is his only lead. He is sure there is nothing that can help him returning home. He walks at the direction of Attacat and he walks by his side, a safe distance from him in the city.

They walk around until they reach the castle and the guards look at Jacob.

"We've been warned about your coming. Maxxor and Najarin are here and waiting to welcome you." Says the guard.

"Good...Come." Says Attacat entering in the castle.

Jacob is a little too busy watching the castle and he doesn't move for a few seconds before Attacat comes back.

"I will not wait forever." Says Attacat.

Jacob refocuses on Attacat and he follows him inside. They walk in a few rooms until they reach the room where Maxxor and Najarin are. It is the throne room. Maxxor is standing put and he looks at Jacob. By his side was Najarin.

Najarin wears multiple rings on his fingers, he has a long blue cape/cloak, a long pointed hat like a wizard's hat and he has pointed shoes. His skin is light blue, he has light blue eyes and he has a long white beard. The beard is very similar to the sorcerer Merlin, from the point of view of Jacob.

Maxxor is a tall and strong green-skinned humanoid creature, with strange purple markings across his body. He has black hair with unexplainable white highlights and wears red sort of robe, with a gem in his belt. He looks at the kid and he immediately knows he is not from this world. No creatures have a skin of this color and that appearance.

Najarin and Maxxor see the mark on his wrist and they say nothing about.

"Hello there. The name is Maxxor." Says the Overworlder leader presenting himself. "This is our high muge Najarin."

"...My name is Jacob." Says Jacob looking at them. He doesn't know what will happen now and that worries him.

"Calm down." Says Maxxor. "Can you tell us more?"

"Hum...Not really...I don't...even know how I get here." Says Jacob.

"Can you tell us about what you are?" Asks Najarin.

They both want to talk about the bracelet but they decide to talk about the kid first.

"Well..." He sees the 3 pairs of eyes looking at him and makes him think about the right thing to say. "I am a human...I think I come from another place...Because I never see any being like you at my home." Says Jacob. He raises his head and he looks at Maxxor. "I am a kid of 11 years old."

"You really do look like a kid." Says Najarin.

"About the bracelet...How did you obtain it?" Asks Maxxor.

Jacob eyes went smaller when he thinks about it. That memory comes back but he remains silent.

"Well...Hum...I...forgot how." Says Jacob.

The 3 creatures know he is hiding something.

* * *

**Underworld: Chaor castle**

Rothar and Zalvar are behind the kid who stands in front of the ruler of the Underworld Chaor and his 2 advisors Agitos and Intress. He was in the throne room. Chaor is sitting on a throne made of dark stone like the rest of the room with little decoration.

Chaor has horned head, powerful fire-red body and lashing tail give him a frightening appearance. The only thing more dark and sinister than his looks is his voice, which is as deep as the UnderWorld itself. On his 2 blue horns he has a metal plate where it rotated. He wears a fur around his personal space with a metal belt around his waist. He also wears metal plate at his arms covered with a few spikes. He wears brown boots ending with metal plated where he can kick the enemy. He is the incarnation of strength and fire. He has brown spikes on his back, the 4 bigger are on his shoulders and on the high part of his back.

Takinom is a female underworlder red bat-like wings who wears an armored breastplate and knee guards. She has yellow skin with dark red markings on her hands, legs and neck. She is smaller and less impressive than Chaor.

The last one is Agitos. He is a large, blue lizard-like creature with red hair scales and an orange underbelly. He resembles a biped dragon without wings. He has yellow eyes. He has a long blue tail at his back. His body has muscles but not has developed than most Underworlder. He wears no clothes at all.

"I'm going to ask you again...Where you got the bracelet that no one can take off?!" Shouts Chaor out of his patience.

"Shouting at me won't give you an answer. We haven't done the presentation first." Replies the kid calmly.

"I should destroy you right now!" Shouts Chaor calling a fireball in his hand.

"Calm down Chaor." Says Takinom. "You cannot destroy him...What if the bracelet disappears with him?"

Chaor withdraw his fireball.

"Fine!" Chaor then sits back on his throne.

"...My name is Agitos...This is our unquestionable ruler Chaor and she is Takinom." Says Agitos getting what he is saying.

"Alright...My name is Gustave. I am...a kid of 12 years old." He says. "About the bracelet...I got it in a box...I don't know how I got it. Someone just brought it to us." Says Gustave.

"What are you?" Asks Agitos.

"I am a human...But am I in hell...Because I am not dead...I think." Says Gustave.

The Underworlders are confused by this but they say nothing.

"Alright..." Chaor looks at the bracelet. "I cannot let you go away. The bracelet you have cannot fall into the wrong hands. He and the other tribes cannot know about it. You will remain in Underworld city."

"Fine...I don't think I can return to my home anyway." Says Gustave.

"But what to do?" Wonders Takinom.

Gustave stays in his mind when he thinks more about what happen.

* * *

**Mipedian: Al mipedim palace**

Vinta and Shimmark have escorted the kid to the palace of the mipediam tribe. They bring him inside and they have a smile. During the travel, they have a little talk and they were friendly with the kid. They walk to the throne room and the 3 most important mipedian are present; Iflar, the crown prince, Mudeenu the royal guard and cousin of Iflar and the queen of the mipedian Bastet, mother of Iflar.

Bastet is a thin mipedian with red scales covering her body. She has small arms and smalls muscles covering her body. She has black long hair. She has a few horns getting out of her head and points to the back. She wears a blue cloak and tissues that cover her breast and let her red belly visible. She also wears a long skirt of blue color like the sky in a beautiful day. Her eyes were blue and there's also a little star on it.

Mudeenu is a mipedian with yellow scales of 6, 6 ft. He was wearing a black armor without sleeve ending with black shoulder plates. Attach to it was a blue and long cape. He wears something that seems like extra orange scales on his leg to his knee. He has a tissue covering the pelvis section. His feet end with 3 toes with long claws. His hands end with 3 fingers and a thumb. He wears bracelet armor around his arm the same color than his armor. He has a long tail on his back like any mipedian. His head has multiple horns: one over his nose, one on his front, 2 long at the side of his head and 3 others on the top of his head.

The last one is the one sitting on the throne of bronze color, Iflar.

He is a Mipedian Royal that resembles a lizard with purple cloak and a loincloth. He has a green emerald armor covering his chest and is the same color than his loincloth. His scales are white because he is one of the few albinos' creatures of Perim. His legs are covered with the similar metal plates and the same color than his clothes. He has a long white tail on his back and slip on the ground. He has a few white horns around his head. He has long and black hair like Bastet with who he has lots similarity. Compare to Mudeenu, he is thin. He has a golden and small crown on his head.

"What do we have here?" Asks Iflar with a small smile.

"He is I-ta-si...Ita...ki." Vinta has problem spelling his name because he never hears a name like that.

"My name is Itachi." Says the kid.

"Alright I...Ita...Ki...Sorry...Itachi? Itachi." Says Iflar after a few hesitations. "I am the crown prince of my tribe Iflar. This is my mother Bastet to my right and to my left my cousin Mudeenu."

"Hello there." Says Bastet with a smile.

"..." Mudeenu says nothing and he glares at Itachi.

Itachi sees the glare and he takes it has a try to control him. He already knows he will have fun getting on the mipedian nerves.

"Why were you in the mipedian desert and without any gear to be ready to survive?" Asks Bastet. "You're parent must not be very responsible."

"...Well...I don't even know how I get here." Says Itachi. "I just know I receive this." He shows his bracelet. "And they...After a while...I wake up here."

"Some pitiful excuse...Why do you have a bracelet with the symbol of our tribe?" Asks Mudeenu a little loud.

"How should I know? I don't know you're existence idiot!" Shouts Itachi.

"You call me an idiot you little!-" He was cut by Bastet.

"You will not shout at him!" She shouts. Mudeenu immediately stop it.

"Anyway...You have this bracelet of our tribe in your place...What are you?" Asks Iflar.

"I'm a human. I am 12 years old. I cannot really say more than that...Never really care about it...Just love to read manga and fantasy comic." Says Itachi.

"Who cares?" Says Mudeenu.

"Shut up ugly face!" Shouts Itachi.

Mudeenu walks at his direction.

Vinta and Shimmark walk and block partially Mudeenu path if he tries anything.

"Say that again." Asks Mudeenu glaring at him.

"You're deaf too?" Asks Itachi.

"ENOUGH!" Screams Iflar.

Both Itachi and Mudeenu shiver by the sudden tone of the crown prince.

"I don't want a fight here! Mudeenu, calm down and you Ita...Itachi...Respect my cousin!" Says Iflar glaring at both of them.

Itachi looks at Mudeenu and he says nothing. He has nothing to reply and he is on the verge of causing him a higher trouble than with his parents.

"Mudeenu was about to kill you on the spot so I ask that you do not disrespect him." Says Iflar.

"Our crown prince is right It...By the Cothica...Human." Says Shimmark. "You cannot say anything bad to the royalty...we've warn you about it."

"I don't care." Says Itachi.

"You have too." Replies Vinta.

"Now...Can you give me the bracelet?" Asks Iflar.

"I'm sorry my prince...But the bracelet is stuck on his arm...We cannot do anything at all to free him." Says Vinta.

"We don't know what will happen if we try to take it off by brute force...We can't but his arm." Says Shimmark.

"I guess we will ask our mugician to perform some research." Says Iflar. "Cousin, go and warn Sobtjeck about it."

"As you wish my prince." Says Mudeenu. He turns invisible and walks away.

Itachi sees this and he is surprise. He looks at his bracelet and he thinks more about it.

"Now...What do we do with him?" Asks Bastet. "The bracelet is surely important."

"We cannot let him go outside the palace." Answers Iflar.

* * *

**Danian Queen Room**

Numerous Danian were present when the girl was brought too. She was still unconscious and they cannot do anything until she wakes up. It was not really the case. They try to infest her with a parasite, but the bracelet with the symbol of the danian tribe shines and repels it. Odu-Bathax was taken by surprise that the bracelet was even protecting her and he is a little lost. Another danian named Lore is exanimating the girl and the bracelet and he has no good result. The bracelet is stuck. By the permission of the queen, he then examines the girl further and he sees a little more about what she can be.

"...The result are fascinating...She looks like an Overworlder...But she is not...She is not from the underworlder...The 2 other tribes is out of question...Maybe she...I guess is coming from the Cothica land itself. The bracelet must be important...She must be the one who guide us because we are worthy...But that remain a supposition." Says Lore out loud.

Lore is an old danian that sees a lot in his life, but now he sees even more. He once has a red exoskeleton but it turns pale gray by the time. He has 4 arms and 2 feet. His hand ends up with long red claw. He has red eyes over his face and 4 mandibles. He has long red hair on his back. He wears a long dark gray robe over all of his body.

The nobility starts talking about what he just have says. Queen Illexia looks at the girl and she thinks about the old parchment she has and might help to know more about it.

She, like most of the Danian nobles, possesses 4 arms and 4 legs. Her abdomen is very big. Her skin is colored in gold and brown shades with bluish "clothes".

The danians talk loud and the girl is starting to move. Lore didn't notice it since he is on his mind. The girl moves her arms and she starts to stand up when she meets the eyes with Lore. The other danian nobles notice it and they suddenly went quiet.

She looks at Lore and the first thing in his mind is that he is a giant insect. She starts to breath strongly and ventilating too. She notices that she is surrounded by insects.

She opens her mouth and screams of fear. Every danians put their hand over their ears and they grunts in pain.

The girl they run away like her life depends on it. Illexia notices it.

"After her! Get her alive!" Orders Illexia. She then calls the hive and put the place on alert.

Every danian receives the orders and some are confuse about an intruder who manage to escape many danians. Nevertheless they obey and search for her.

The girls run and panic completely. Her worse fear is insects of small size, and now she is trap in a place full of giant insects. She runs for a while and she hears something behind her. She turns around and she didn't see a danian appearing out of nowhere.

"What's all the racket?" Asks Wamma.

He is a danian with red exoskeleton. He is similar to beetle...A fat one. His big belly shows that he eats a lot. He walks on 2 foot and has 4 arms which are partially covered by the exoskeleton. His skin that is not covered by exoskeleton is orange. He has 2 antennas over his head. He has 2 mandibles at the side of his mouth. He has yellow eyes that are still sleepy. Because he is big, his exoskeleton is soft and not hard like other danian.

The girl smashes against Wamma gut and bounce on it and falls on the ground confuse. Danian soldiers appear. Wamma was still on his 2 feet and looks at the girl. He hasn't feel pain but he has feel his inside pushed.

"You capture the intruder?!" Shouts one of them confuse.

"W-...Yeah...Of course." Says Wamma who go with it. He then takes the girl who fights to escape him.

"What is wrong with her?" Asks a guard.

"She is scared." Says Lore appearing. "But much more than she should normally be. Bring her back to the queen room Wamma. We have more things to know."

"Alright." Says Wamma. _I woke up and do my job...Somehow. _He says in his mind.

They walk all the way back to the queen room and the girl stops fighting with exhaustion.

"He brought it back?!" Shouts Odu-Bathax when he sees Wamma bringing the girl. "Unbelievable." He then whispered.

"Alright little girl...We are not here to hurt you." Says Illexia. "Who are you?"

She just looks at the queen and she is still panicking.

"It's not a hard question. You should know your name!" Shouts Odu-Bathax walking closer.

The girl once again fights back for nothing.

"I don't think threatening her is a good idea...She has an uncontrollable fear. And we trigger it." Says Lore. He walks closer to her and he looks in her eyes. "Answer me without fear...Who are you?"

The way Lore looks at her came from experience. He looks at her and try to make her perceive that he is not a threat...He usually does it to trap enemy but this time...It's really for showing that he is not dangerous.

The girl calms down when she sees his eyes.

"I'm...Cassandra." She says.

"Alright Cassandra...who are you?" Asks Lore.

The talk is, without them knowing it, the same has the other tribes.

"So you don't know more about where you obtain the bracelet." Says Lore.

"No." She says.

"Alright...You come from which world?" Asks Lore.

"...Well...Earth." She says.

"Earth..." Says Lore.

"That question was pointless." Comments Odu-Bathax.

"We need to do something with her." Says Illexia. "We cannot let her outside Mount Pillar...The bracelet is important and she is the wearer. Someone must watch her."

"Who can be with her if she fears us?" Asks a Danian Noble.

Lore and the queen think about it and an identical answer appears.

Cassandra closer her eyes. _I'm stuck with those monster bugs...That bracelet...Curse it...But..._

* * *

**M'arrillian: Aa'une palace**

The palace of Aa'une in an empty one; Aa'une doesn't reside there but elsewhere. The palace is present for meeting only or for ambush. It is blue with stone and decorates with some coral on it.

Phelphor and the soldiers are present and they knee in front of Aa'une. The girl they brought regains consciousness just after the bow. She starts to move and she moves her hands. She then touched the abs of the M'arrillian who transports her and she doesn't recognise the soft texture. She opens her eyes fast and she sees the face of the M'arrillian soldiers.

"OH MY GOD!" She screams. Her voice echoes in the palace. She pushes away and falls on the ground. She raises her head and sees Aa'une.

Aa'une is the leader of the M'arrillian. He is much taller and floating in the air. He has blue skin covering all of his body. He has white eyes looking at the girl with a neutral expression. Just under his eyes is some yellow color. The top of his body is humanising. He has a muscular body. He has short tentacles below his jaw and act like a strange beard. His arms are long and end with claws for his hand. He has some tentacles over his head. The lower part of his body, where legs should be is tentacles only. He wears golden bracelet around his wrist and a part of his arms. He has a strange green clothe with green eyes on his upper chest and a loincloth of the same color.

"So...This is the stranger you have found...She seems young." Says Aa'une.

She looks closer and she spot a place where it is darker blue, like a scar on his stomach, showing he has a violent fight. She hopes they are not violent being for 2 reasons, now that she knows they are intelligent in the human term. She hopes they are not being that likes to fight or are often in wars.

"It is true. She was on the dry section of the Deep mine unconscious." Answers Phelphor. "Maybe she is coming from another tribe because I am sure she is not an overworlder."

"Yes...Alright...Who are you?" Asks Aa'une without an expression.

"..." She is intimidated by the situation she is in when her bracelet suddenly shine.

"The bracelet doesn't allow me...Hum...Alright...You have nothing to worry about. Tell me your name...I am Aa'une, the oligarch of the M'arrillian tribe." He says. His size doesn't make her stop worrying but the Oligarch eyes soften a little.

"Hum...Well...I am...Alena...I am...a human." She says timidly. She is not usually timid but she is not in a situation that can be normal for a human.

"Alright." Says Aa'une.

He then starts to ask question about the bracelet and also about where she come from. She says like the others in the other tribe that she is coming from Earth and she got the bracelet from a box. Aa'une knows he has to find answer in the archive later when she gives him satisfied answer.

"I see...Well...It is obvious that we cannot let you go wandered around...A...Alena." Says Aa'une.

"If you are coming from elsewhere...It is dangerous to walk here...You are lucky we are not in a very bad mood or it might not have been pretty." Says Phelphor.

"Do not mind him too much." Says Aa'une. "For your safety...I think someone should watch over you. You are still a kid...and your parents are not here."

Alena looks on the ground when she thinks about them. She is not exactly happy about all this...But her fear of them is calming down but she is still too lost to talk openly.

She then thinks about the bracelet.

In the head of the 5 kids, they all say the same thing in their head.

_If I have the bracelet...And it bring me here...Where are the others?...In another world lost like me with strange creature who are not human at all. Are the others alright...What is this bracelet? Can we return home one day?_

Those answers might never be answered...But one thing they all ignore, they are in different location of the same world, part of something that will become big in a distant future.

* * *

AC: If you wonder what happen with the bracelet of Alena, Aa'une tries to enter into her mind but fail because the bracelet blocks him. I hope you like it.

In the next chapter, they will have to live with a creature that will be responsible to watch them, most of them has been decide already. Danian is the easiest for logical reason.


	3. Chapter 2: The guardian

AC: This is the last part for the introduction before starting to talk about their daily life while things happen around them. There is some humor in this one.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The guardian**

**Overworld: Kiru castle**

The day was moving to its end. The astral light is slowly moving down. The light starts to dispel and Maxxor asks a few Overworlder to come to the castle. Jacob was elsewhere and he was watching the astral light disappearing with in one of the tower with one of the guard.

"Alright...I call all of you here because I need someone to watch our guest." Says Maxxor.

They start talking with each other's. They have been telling about the human coming from another world. During a part of the day, they didn't get much more vital information and the world Jacob is living isn't interesting since he doesn't really understand it himself.

"What do you mean by watching?" Asks Attacat.

"I mean you have to be by his side. He is a kid so you will probably end up being a parental figure to him." Says Maxxor.

Some of them talk among themselves about not being fitting for the task. They also know that the bracelet might be dangerous for the kid if the other tribes find out.

"Do we have any volunteer?" Asks Maxxor.

No one moves forward.

"..." Maxxor looks at them. He then looks at Najarin who answers negatively. Maxxor remembers that he will do lots of research to know more about the bracelet.

"None of us has been parent. I could propose myself but I am not staying a long time here. I'm often on the move." Says Attacat. "The situation we have with the other tribes has been keeping us busy."

"*Sigh* So none of you want to-" Maxxor was cut by a voice.

"Fine! I'll watch the kid." Grunts Viqtarr.

Viqtarr is a bipedal bear wearing an eye patch over his left eye. He has brown fur covering his big and muscular body. He has a big stomach but big muscles are also there. He has some part of his fur white. He wears a necklace with a purple stone. He also wears a short of pale brown color. He wears red gloves and also red boots at his feet. He is someone who is always usually angry and not in good mood.

"You?" Asks Attacat.

"It will eventually be chosen by Maxxor. You think this kid will like that someone has been force to watch him?" Asks Viqtarr. "I've watch a few kids and I think I'm the only one who fits better."

"It's true that you have watched some child a few times...But will that be enough?" Asks Attacat.

"Alright." Says Maxxor. "You know what you have to do."

"Make sure he doesn't leave the city or get hurt." Says Viqtarr. "Attacat, it's more than any of you. I have no bed for him but he can use mine until I obtain one."

"I'll give one to you tomorrow." Says Maxxor.

"So...Where's the kid?" Asks Viqtarr.

The guard is walking with Jacob who has a smile.

"That was beautiful sunset. The sun is gone now." Says Jacob. He looks at the new comers who look at the kid. They don't understand what the sun is.

"Hello there." Says Viqtarr.

"What is going on?" Asks Jacob.

"We were talking about who's going to take care of you." Says Maxxor. "Viqtarr, the one who just greet you, propose himself."

"...What about Attacat?" Asks Jacob.

"I am someone who travels a lot and I don't think you'll like sleeping outside under the rain and the cold." Says Attacat. "It is best with Viqtarr...He is not always in the city but he is more stable than most of the Overworlder."

"...Alright." Says Jacob.

"But I'll come visit you when I can." Says Attacat with a smile. "We don't see kids often for a while."

"Thank you." Says Jacob.

"It is time." Says Viqtarr. "Come with me."

Jacob turns around and he says good-bye to everyone.

* * *

**Underworld: Chaor castle**

"I think we have no choice but someone to watch him...Not Chaor of course." Says Agitos about the small confrontation.

"Rothar...Zalvar, which of you will watch him?" Asks Chaor.

The 2 creatures look at each other's and it was obvious none of them wanted.

"I can take care of myself." Says Gustave.

"But there are a few people who might want to kidnap you." Says Agitos. "We have enemies who will not hesitate to kill you at first sight."

"...Alright...How are they going to choose?" Asks Gustave who knows he will be with the loser.

"Well..." Says Chaor.

**Underworld Coliseum (30 seconds of fight later)**

"Zalvar has been completely destroyed by Rothar. THE WINNER IS ROTHAR!" Screams Agitos in the megaphone looking like a horn.

Gustave has seen one of the most violent fights of his life. Zalvar is on the ground with lots of injury...Most of his butt is trap on the ground of the coliseum and the wall has a few marks when he crushed on it.

"Guess Rothar didn't want to play a father." Says Gustave not very impress. "Since it is the loser who has to watch me."

"Obviously." Says Agitos who was by his side. "It doesn't impress you?"

"I'm not someone who is easily impressed by anything at all." Replies Gustave.

"Judging by the state of Zalvar...A few soldiers will escort you to his house with him...I can only guess he will be angry so don't provoke him."

"I will be careful." Says Gustave. "I am his compensation prize...When I see Chaor and then...Kinda expect that...More like prison."

"It is not something good. You will be crazy and lots of trouble will occur because of that." Replies Agitos.

"Alright...Guess I'll be going now." Says Gustave.

"The escort is ready." Says Agitos.

Gustave sees the soldiers and he follows them. Agitos come with him too just in case.

* * *

**Mipedian: Al Mipedim palace**

"Alright...If he cannot go outside the palace...He will live in one of our chamber." Says Bastet.

"Of course...But he cannot alone by himself...Mom...You see what just happen with Mudeenu." Says the crown prince.

"Of course..." Says Bastet.

"I think it is clear who should watch him." Says Iflar.

Itachi looks at the crown prince and he wonders what who he will live with. If he doesn't like them, he's going to give them hell.

"Vinta and Shimmark. You two know him a little and I can see you are friendly with him." Says Iflar.

"For real!" Shouts the 2 brothers.

"It...Ita...(Perim Swear) The human is friendlier with you." Says Iflar.

The crown prince receives a slap at his cheek from his mother.

"I've forbidden you of swearing." Says Bastet.

"I'm an adult now." Replies Iflar.

"But Itachi is not." She says.

"How can you have no problem with his name?" Asks Iflar.

"The question is how you have problem with it?" She replies.

"Okay...So...Can we return to the topic your majesties?" Asks Shimmark with a sweat drop.

"Oh...Sorry." Says Iflar a little ashamed by his childish reaction. "...Well...You will live at the east section in the same house. There will be enough bed for the 3 of you and you will be able to watch him. It is one of the safest sections of the palace there."

"Alright." Says Vinta. "We will have to move our stuff but it will be fine."

"Alright." Says Iflar. "I hope we will find a way to help return to your home and also the secret of the bracelet."

"...Thank you." Says Itachi.

"We'll take our stuff; we will show you where we were living too." Says Vinta with a smile.

They start walking away.

"You live together?" Asks Itachi.

"Yes...Not in a weird way...But we aren't that lucky in love and we were busy for a long time." Says Shimmark.

"But maybe we will find someone one day...But not today...The day is already over." Says Vinta.

"Ita...chi...What is years?" Asks Shimmark. "You didn't explain it."

"Well..." Says Itachi.

He explains to them what a year means in his world and the mipedian explains their own measurement of time. It is still confusing about the different number of day before a year is done.

* * *

**Danian: Queen Room**

Lore and Queen Illexia look at every danians and the danians are waiting for the queen decision.

"Well...There is only one danian that will scare her the less." Says Illexia.

"Who are you thinking about?" Asks Odu-Bathax curiously since the decision appears faster than he thought it would be.

"Most of us will scare her...More all of us because of something...But there is one of us who is different." Says Illexia looking at the one she has chosen.

Lore was already looking at him and the other danian follow their gaze. Wamma feels all of the eyes on him.

"...Oh no." Whines Wamma quietly. His antennas drop on the ground.

"It will be the mandiblor Wamma." Says Queen Illexia.

"Why me?" Asks Wamma not sure why he is chosen.

"2 reasons. We all know...And I mean all of us, know that you are not the most active danian." Says Illexia.

"You are often hiding and working hard...At not working in your duty. I've spot you sleeping a few times without doing anything." Says Odu-Bathax. "Of course it has passed in the queen's ears."

The antennas of Wamma go lower when he knows he cannot say know and that they all know about his: Work the less you can.

"The other and main reason is your personality." Says Lore when the queen nods to him. "Most of us are not calm or reassuring danian in our personality and you know it...But you...You are a very cheerful one and you are a danian who is not causing fear with your attitude. You have the most chance of successfully be with her without her trying to escape...And maybe stop fearing us like she is doing right now."

Cassandra was still afraid of them but she is also listening to them. She cannot looks behind her but she knows this Wamma is the one she charges into.

"But...We cannot let him all alone with her. He can also be irresponsible." Replies Odu-Bathax.

"I can be responsible." Replies Wamma without shouting. He knows that it will mean he will be watch very closely.

"With all the surveillance in Mount Pillar, I don't believe it will be that necessary. There is no secret exit." Says Illexia. "And every corridor is watched."

The queen looks at Cassandra so she knows about this detail. The human looks lower, meaning she understood the message.

"Good. I think it will be enough. Everyone. Dismiss." Says Illexia.

Every danian walks away to their room except Lore who walks closer to Wamma who is still having the girl in his hand.

"If she starts panicking, call me and I'll come to calm her down. Don't abuse of it or you'll end up like the underworlder who fights me when I was younger." Warns Lore.

"I won't." Answers Wamma with a nervous sweet drop.

Lore then walks away.

Wamma bring her to the room where he resides. He is not alone living in this room. He was alone in here and he looks at Cassandra who sees that the beds, or what it looks like it, are made of the same stone than everything else. She knows she will not sleep well for a while.

"Let me warn you that I am not alone here." Warns Wamma. "But you will not have to be afraid of them. I'll be here to watch you." His voice doesn't show motivation. "Don't take my voice the wrong way! I'm just not someone who likes duty a lot."

Cassandra says nothing and looks at him with fear.

"Don't be afraid of me. Listen...I don't want you to think I'm a bad danian...So I'm going to let you on the ground so you can walk around...But don't try to escape...You will cause me some trouble...And also it will be useless." Says Wamma.

"...Alright." Says Cassandra.

"Good." Says Wamma with a smile.

He lets her go on the ground.

"You can take my spot to sleep. I can sleep everywhere so I don't have any problem sharing it." Says Wamma. "Maybe tomorrow we can have some fun...Depending on what your fun is."

Cassandra isn't sure about it...But she has no choice but giving it a try, screaming and running is useless. She has to accept her situation. She is a little relief that they are not going to hurt her and Wamma isn't giving a bad impression of her and he sounds nice too.

* * *

**M'arrillian: Deep Mine**

There's been a discussion about who should be chosen to watch offer Alena. Alena doesn't know what is going on since it is all spoken in the mind of the M'arrillian and nothing much is said. Aa'une tries to find someone who is not moving far away from the city and also not too busy. It is hard since they need to reconstruct everything they have lost during the second M'arrillian war. They are still weak on battlegear and their main forger is busy. About the mugic, the mugic academic is completely active in recreating the mugic and making some copy. The soldiers are training to find and are often patrolling in case of skirmish against the M'arrillians. There have been a few assassination attempts against Aa'une during the 10 solans after the war and...It is those same soldiers who have found her.

Aa'une eyes went surprise like he didn't expect it. He then smiles has if the answers satisfy him and Alena wonders what he is smiling about until he opens his mouth.

"There will be someone who shall watch over you coming here." Says the Oligarch. "He is here. Bahrakatan, The Coralsmith shall be the one watching you."

He is named that way because he is the mighty and venerable Kha'rall. He is the best M'arrillian blacksmith and he cannot be underestimated. Because of that, he cannot do his blacksmith legendary skills.

The color of his hard exoskeleton or armor is purple, from his head to his stomach. He has his left ending with 2 claws and a thumb. His right arm is a pincer. His 4 blue eyes shine like he is interested in something but it's not the case. Behind his head is a dark gold harder exoskeleton to protect the back of his head. There is a small blue orb at the stomach section of his belly. He has 4 legs of the same dark gold color doing something similar like danian mandiblor in the form but his abdomen is shorter.

"I'm surprise you accept." Says Phelphor. "You are the lonely type."

"I do...But since the treaty...I've been forbidden to forge anything until it end...In 10 solans now...So I am starting to get crazy and I don't have any else to do." Says the blacksmith M'arrillian.

{You were desperate to find something to do and you never do anything else.} Comments Phelphor.

{So you can figure it out.} Replies Bahrakatan.

{Enough.} Orders Aa'une.

Alena sees the 2 creatures glaring but she cannot hear their thought.

"So...He is the one watching me?" Asks Alena when she looks at his eyes who doesn't stares at her but her bracelet. She knows now that she is the second motif.

"Yes. He has been force to not follow his passion for 20 solans...But you cannot know how much this time means...We will have to find out what solans and your years...Equivalent." Says Aa'une. "He will watch over you so nothing bad can happen."

"He means her." Says Phelphor looking at him.

"I am loyal to the Oligarch. I will accomplish my mission." Says Bahrakatan.

He gives a sigh to Alena who has no choice but to follow him. She is completely lost and she cannot do anything else.

"What are we going to do if her tribe ask her return?" Asks Phelphor.

The remaining soldiers look at Phelphor and then at Aa'une.

"We will have to send her back...We cannot afford a war...And we might not be lucky this time. The other tribe will surely give them support if it is to destroy us." Says the oligarch.

The soldiers talk amount themselves now.

"You can go now. I'll call you if I need you eventually." Says Aa'une.

The soldiers walk away but Phelphor hesitates a moment.

"Will she bring the end of our tribe?" Asks Phelphor.

"...Maybe the opposite. Maybe we will have prosperity...But I have to check the archive for that." Says Aa'une.

"We don't know who she is really if we can't enter her mind. She is still uncertain about us...But will she be when everything here will become normal to her?" Asks Phelphor.

"We have to do like the old times. Wait and see." Answers Aa'une turning away from Phelphor.

Phelphor knows that the talk is over and he bows before leaving.

* * *

AC: This is finally the end of the introduction to the story. Next 5 chapters is the first day of each of them. It will be followed them more randomly for a moment when something happen.

Next chapter will start to have some humor since the kid will start to act more naturally.


	4. Chapter 3: First day in Kiru city

AC: Finally done. It's been a while since I felt the chapter was missing something and Leo came out. For more information about him, I've put him on the forum.

* * *

**Chapter 3: First day in Kiru city**

**Overworld**

The sun was slowly rising in the sky on Kiru city. The light illuminate in Viqtarr home and it passed on the face of Jacob. He started to mumble before opening his eyes. He saw that he was in a bed he never was before until it flashed in his mind. He isn't home anymore. He heard the sound of someone snoring and he looked at the source. He recognised the human bear Viqtarr. It took a second for the name to reappear in his mind.

He putted his head back until the light hit Viqtarr and he woke up too. He looked at the boy.

"Little boy...Did you sleep well?" Asked Viqtarr.

"Yeah." Said Jacob.

"...Alright. We will eat some bread and I'll show you the city. I think today you need to know more about the town." Said Viqtarr.

"Hum...Alright..." Said Jacob.

They walked in the kitchen and Viqtarr gave some bread with some butter he obtained in the market of the town. They eat silently. Jacob doesn't talk a lot because he is still discovering the world he is in and he cannot find anything to do. He didn't know what the custom here is, laws, what they play. There is no more TV or videogame anymore.

"Is something the matter?" Asked Viqtarr. "Is your kind usually that way?"

"...Not really...Just..." Jacob looked at the window. He looked at the town and he saw creature. He didn't know what an Overworlder is. "Lost."

"That is why the visit will help you." Answered Viqtarr. "I don't know all the secret of the town but you will not be lost anymore. You're going to live here so you will get us to it. It could have been worse. You could have been in the Underworld."

"Underworld?" Asked Jacob.

"It is not something for you to know. You need to get use about Kiru city first." Said Viqtarr.

"Alright." Said Jacob finishing eating. He wonders what the town will look like.

After eating, the 2 walked outside and they look around.

"We will start by the market place. Your bed will come during the day so you don't have to worry about it." Said Viqtarr.

The boy followed behind the bear and they walked at the direction of the south. Overworlder watched the boy with curiosity and he doesn't say anything. He feels a little intimidated but he didn't show it. He walked a little closer to Viqtarr and they continue walking.

The streets were full of life and it was a discovery for Jacob. Even if he is intimidated, he cannot disagree about the town being interesting. He saw a town with all animal that are a combination of a human and an animal. Man mouse, Man bird, Woman tiger, etc. It was like being in a dream, but it was real.

The market was like those of the 17 century. The market place was where everything is selling. Food of all stuff, bread, meat, vegetable, table, etc. There were so many things that can be sold that it amazed him. He was living in the past...In a way only because it is the impression.

"I see it got your attention." Said Viqtarr.

Then he saw some seller selling basic weapon and it was attracting attention.

"Why are they selling weapon?" Asked Jacob.

"It's because the Underworlder are often attacking us...We can defend ourselves but Battlegear is always helpful." Answered Viqtarr.

They saw some soldier walking and making sure everything is fine.

"If you see something interesting, you can ask and maybe I'll buy it." Said Viqtarr.

"Thank you." Said Jacob.

He started looking around and he walked at the different merchandise. He looked at what they are selling. The merchant looked at him confuse about what he was. Viqtarr make sure he is in his sight. He followed him in.

"So he's searching for something?" Asked Attacat walking beside Viqtarr.

"I propose to buy something for him. He is a kid and he will probably want a toy so he can pass the time." Said Viqtarr.

"True." Agreed Attacat.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on duty." Said Viqtarr.

"I am not today. I also want to see if he is fine. I'm a little worried for him." Said Attacat.

Jacob continued searching until he sees something that caught his eyes. He saw a balloon like a soccer ball. He looked at it and Viqtarr notices it. He walked closer with Attacat.

"You have found something you like." Said Viqtarr.

"Yes...That ball." Pointed Jacob.

The balloon was white with red line. It has the form of a football balloon.

"Well...It is not a heavy price. A ball just cost 2 coins." Said Viqtarr. He gave 2 coins and he obtained the ball. He gave it to Jacob.

"Thank you!" Said Jacob with a smile.

"It's alright." Said Viqtarr.

"That's a nice ball." Said Attacat.

"You're here Attacat?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes. I've see you and I decide to tag along. What are you doing?" Asked Attacat with a smile.

"I give him a little tour of the town." Answered Viqtarr. "He needs to get a little use to it."

"That is interesting. I'll accompany you. I have a mission tomorrow but everything is fine for today." Said Attacat.

"Alright...Now...I'll show you the more boring part...The cultural section of Kiru city." Said Viqtarr.

"Cultural?" Asked Jacob.

"There's the museum of Perim with treasure and also some historical part of the Overworlder history." Said Attacat. "I visit it once when I was young and it is interesting."

"That is interesting...I want to go there one time." Said Jacob. "Is there a guide in the museum?"

"No...You have to read what is written there." Said Attacat.

"Oh..." Jacob looked down and seems not happy about having to read.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Viqtarr.

"Nothing." Said Jacob.

"Alright...Let's go." Said Viqtarr.

The 3 walked at the direction of the more cultural part of Kiru city.

"There is also the library and the mugic academy there." Said Attacat.

"..." Jacob said nothing.

They walked at the direction of the museum to the East part of the city. After a while, they reached the museum of Perim. It was a large building that contains the history of the Overworld. Jacob can guess it is their version of the history since Viqtarr let some tips about other tribes living there. The building was tall and it was made of orange stone. They walked in front of it.

"This is the museum." Said Viqtarr with a little boring part in his voice.

Jacob looked at it and he wonders what can be found inside the museum. He wonders what history can be found but the reading part is causing him some problem.

"It is not very interesting...Anyway...This is a little about the cultural part...There is the mugic academy where research about our mugic can be used." Said Viqtarr.

"What is mugic?" Asked Jacob.

"We are not expert...But mugic is an object were 7 songs is played when a mugician is put into the mugic...A mugician is a spirit that enters into a stone like this one." Said Attacat. He showed a mugic stone and Jacob looked at it. "It has magic properties with different effect for each of them." He putted back where he took it.

"That is very interesting." Said Jacob.

"For you...But not for me." Said Viqtarr.

"It will be good to show him one day. It will give him some information about our tribe...And maybe he'll share some of his tribe eventually." Said Attacat.

"It is a nice town." Commented Jacob.

"Alright...I'll show you someplace you will be sent eventually." Said Viqtarr.

"Sent?" Asked Jacob.

"We will wait for a while so you can get use to here...But you will have to learn to defend yourself." Said Viqtarr.

"Where is that?" Asked Jacob.

"The Academy. Most of the resident of Kiru city goes there for a while and learn to defend themselves in case of an enemy assault from another tribe." Said Viqtarr. "But that will be for another time."

"It is also a place to learn about writing, reading, etc. that you need here." Added Attacat.

"Alright." Said Jacob.

They walked at the direction of the north in the city and when they reach it, Jacob saw the Academy.

"Looks like school to me." Said Jacob when he saw the Academy.

"We've all gone there...When you live in Kiru city of course. The territory of our tribe is large and it is dangerous to go outside." Warns Viqtarr.

"School is currently on." Said Attacat. "The soon is high enough now...We should go and eat something."

"I agree." Said Viqtarr.

They are and after eating, they continued to explore a part of the down. Jacob didn't explore the section where the soldiers are residing or the arsenal because it is not something Jacob must find. It was the middle of the afternoon when they stop walking because Jacob was exhausted of walking all day. He liked it but he reached his limits when his feet hurt him a little.

They walked at the direction of Viqtarr home when they passed to an arena. Jacob started to paid attention to the ball he obtained. He looked to the left and he saw a place that seemed a soccer field. He walked at the direction and he forgot about the pain of his feet.

"That looks like a soccer field." Commented Jacob.

"? Well...It is a place where children play with the ball. They play with the balls, kicking it and throwing it." Said Attacat. "I remember kicking the ball with a few young friends when I was young. That was good time." He adds with melancholy.

Jacob took the ball and he started kicking it with his feet in the air and ignoring the pain of his feet. It bounced on his feet without any problem and rose in the air before falling on his feet. He continued kicking it for a while with a small smile and had fun with it. He then thrown it on his head and he hits it a few time.

Attacat and Viqtarr watched this for a while. Attacat walked closer and he smiled.

"Hey...You're not the only one who can have fun." Said Attacat who suddenly called his inner child. "Pass the ball!"

He ran closer to Jacob who kicked the ball. Attacat caught it and he hit it a few time before he passed it to Jacob and Attacat continued playing that way.

"Come on Viqtarr." Shouted Jacob.

"It is not for me anymore." Said Viqtarr.

"You become grumpy over the time." Said Attacat. He then smirked at him when he heard the ball coming at him. He then putted his attention at the ball and he caught it.

"..." Viqtarr grunted at the comment and he wanted to give a flashkick at the face of the other overworlder.

He looked at the sun and he saw that the night is slowly. He knew that soon, most overworlder child will come and starts playing at the field and he wondered what will happen then. Attacat and Jacob continued playing and he just stayed there and watched.

They heard a sound and the 3 looked at the source of it. They saw a group of overworlder children coming where they are with a ball and they are ready to play with it.

The children stopped when they saw the strange kid who was beside Attacat. All kid wondered who this strange overworlder is.

"Hello." Said Jacob walking at their direction.

They moved backward at him except one who looked at him.

"Why are you backing from him?" Asked the overworlder.

They stayed behind and didn't move forward. The overworlder sighs and he walked at the direction of Jacob.

"Hello there." Said the Overworlder. "Don't mind them...They never see you before and we had learn not to talk with stranger. Never sure when an Underworlder is here. They have forgotten that Attacat is here."

"It's okay...My name is Jacob...What's yours?" Asked the human curiously.

"Leo Toborn." Said the overworlder.

He is a small lion man who walked on his 2 feet. He has pale brown fur covering all of his body. He had a short dark brown hair on his head but it hasn't a full mane yet. He had silver blue eyes. He has muscular body despises being young. He has a pale brown tail with a small dark brown puff at the end of the tail. He wears a red short only. He is 4,7 ft. tall. He is also younger than Jacob but taller.

"Leo Toborn?" Asked Attacat.

"Yes." Said Leo.

"So...The son of the hero Tangath Toborn is here." Said Attacat.

"Well...Don't praise me." Said Leo a little shy. "I'm nothing like him. Anyway...We came here to play."

"You can." Said Jacob with a smile.

"Alright." Said Leo. "Come on. We can play!"

"Alright." Said the other kids unsure.

The other children walked closer and they looked at Jacob a little timidly.

"So...It seems like a soccer game." Said Jacob. "Oh...I was sure I was thinking."

"Soccer?" Asked Leo. "What is that?"

"Well...It's a team sports in which you use a ball with your feet...But it is really complicated to explain all." Said Jacob.

"Maybe you can explain it to us." Said Leo. "We had time before returning home."

"Well..." Said Jacob hesitating.

"It can be fun." Said an overworlder child.

"Well...Okay." Said Jacob.

He then explained for 30 minutes the rules of the soccer and also how to play it and they game a smile when they started to get excited. When he had finish, they took the ball and they split into 2 teams. They chose one ball and their goalkeeper, which they named guardian so they can understand more. They putted objects to make it looked like a net and they started playing soccer. They were a little slow at first since it is their first time but the children had fun and Jacob was integrated in the group.

"Well...Looks like the old Attacat got kicked out by his age." Said Attacat with a small chuckle.

"We are not that old...We are still young but we haven't found love. We still have 320 solans minimum to live...It's a little sad we haven't discovered this game. We are too old for this." Said Viqtarr.

"Well...It's good to see Jacob smiling. It's always painful to see a kid being sad...Even if he is not an overworlder." Said Attacat.

"Will you say that from a Underworlder or a M'arrillian?" Asked Viqtarr.

"Well...That's a little hard." Said Attacat. "They are children...We are never sure if they are enemy when they are born you know."

"...That is...true." Said Viqtarr.

Leo ran at the ball and he kicked it will all his strength. The ball flied in the air and he saw where it is going.

"LOOK OUT!" Screamed Leo.

Attacat and Viqtarr turned around and they saw too late the ball coming at them. The ball hit the gut of Viqtarr who grunted in pain quietly. The ball bounced on the stomach and rolled on the ground back to the kids. Jacob ran at the direction of Viqtarr.

"Are you alright?" Asked Jacob.

"Well..." Viqtarr had his hand over his stomach. "It just got me by surprise. I'm much harder than you think." He then smiled. "Go play with the others before it is late."

Jacob nodded and he joined the other kids and they played until they finished the match. When it was a little late Viqtarr knew he had to break the fun.

"Alright Jacob! It's time to return home!" Shouted Viqtarr.

Every child whined a little because they had fun but Jacob decided to listen to the big talking bear. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

"What is it Leo?" Asked Jacob.

"It was a fun day? So...Are you going to the academy?" Asked Leo.

"Not for now." Said Viqtarr joining them. "He had to get used to live here before joining the academy."

"Well...That is bad but...Maybe we can meet again tomorrow here." Said Leo with a smile.

"..." Jacob looked at Viqtarr who nodded positively. "Yes!"

"Good! I'm glad we can meet again." Leo raised his hand. "Friend?"

Jacob looked at the inviting hand and he felt like it was an honest invitation.

"Of course!" He said with an excited smile. They shook hand and their friendship was sealed.

"Bye." Said Jacob.

"See you tomorrow!" Shouted Leo.

They walked away at the direction of their home. Jacob and the 2 adult Overworlder walked.

"Well...I have to make my leave...I have a scouting mission tomorrow...We won't be see each other's for a while." Said Attacat. "But you are in good hands. Glad we crossed path."

Jacob saw Attacat dropping at his level and Jacob received a hug. Jacob hugged back with a smile.

"Take care of yourself." Said Attacat. "Listen to Viqtarr...He is grumpy but he knows what he is doing."

"Alright." Said Jacob.

"Good bye." Said Attacat.

"See you another time!" Said Jacob.

Attacat let Jacob go.

"Be careful." Said Viqtarr.

"I will." Said Attacat.

He walked away and let Viqtarr and Jacob by themselves. Viqtarr guided the kid to his home and they entered in the house. They saw that a bed had been added.

"Your bed is now here." Said Viqtarr.

They then said nothing until supper is served.

"So...Do you fell lost?" Asked Viqtarr.

"Well...A little less...Thank You...Glad I've meet Leo." Said Jacob.

"Something is telling me you are going to be great friends." Said Viqtarr.

"I hope so...Viqtarr...I'm glad you are a kind bear." Said Jacob.

"Bear?" Asked Viqtarr.

"Sorry...There is a ani...Being in my world that is very similar to you." Said Jacob.

"I see. Well...You can count on me if you need anything." Said Viqtarr unsure. "I am here to watch you...And also raise you...I...I think."

"Yeah...I...I still fell lost but...I just miss my home...But...This is a great place...It would have been cool if I could move from both world." Commented Jacob.

"That's true." Said Viqtarr. "For you...Well...I hope you like what you are eating."

"Sure...You are good for cooking." Said Jacob.

"We had to be polyvalent here." Said Viqtarr.

They finished eating and the night came in town. Jacob had nothing else to do while Viqtarr took a book and start reading it. It was not a book that could interest Jacob so he decided to sleep sooner. The day was exhausting anyway.

"Good night." Said Jacob.

"Good night kid." Said Viqtarr.

Jacob putted his head on the pillow and he felt asleep fast and he dreamed about his home and also of adventure in this new world.

* * *

AC: First day of Jacob over. Jacob made a friend. Leo Toborn, son of Tangath Toborn. If you remember prologue, you know Tangath survive.

Next: First day in the deep mine.

I'll break the order of the tribes.


	5. Chapter 4: First day in the Deep mine

AC: Here's chapter 4. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: First day in the Deep mine**

Alena opened her eyes after a while and she had some trouble to see what is around her for a while. She shook her head and she groaned a little.

"What a weird dream?" She said not completely awake. She then heard a sound. "Mom...Is that you?"

"2 problems in that statement. First, I am not a member of your family and second...Wrong gender...I'm a male." Said a voice a little annoyed by what she has said.

She awoke completely now and she saw Bahrakatan neat her and glaring at her bracelet with 3 of his 4 blue eyes. The last one was looking at her. She moved her hand away from his sigh and Bahrakatan sighed when he could analyse the bracelet anymore.

"What is wrong with you?!" She shouted. "Are you a psycho?!" She asked.

"..." He didn't understood what a psycho meant but he can guess it is an insult. "No. Also, there is nothing wrong with me. I only watched the bracelet and try to know what it is. With nothing to do here...I had to keep my mind busy...Or I'll start thinking too much about our tribe situation." He said seriously.

He looked at her with his 4 eyes right in her own.

"Well...Is it the morning?" She asked.

"...Are you talking about the light from the sky?" Asked Bahrakatan.

"Yeah." She replied.

"We are deep underground. I only know it is a light in the sky. Never been out to see it...Busy making battlegear." He said with some melancholy.

When he said battlegear, Alena was a little disgust by this but she said nothing else. Bahrakatan wasn't looking at her when he said that.

"Anyway...That bracelet is special and I want to find the secret of it." Said Bahrakatan. "What does it contain? What can it do? Why do you have it? Aa'une is looking in the old archive...But that doesn't mean I will not try and find the answer."

"Okay...Well...I'm hungry...What do you eat?" Asked Alena hoping something edible.

"Coral." Said Bahrakatan.

Alena thought she is dead.

"...For me anyway... Kha'rall ate coral...Since out body is partially made of this. Others like Phelphor ate more what our water contain like the fish and the under marine plant; which was rare a while ago but not anymore." Said Bahrakatan. "From the looks of it...I think you are more compatible with Phelphor consumption...Anyway...I am a very bad fish hunter." Said Bahrakatan.

"The hand gave the tip." She said pointing the pincer.

"The pincer...Anyway...You will have to visit the one who sell them...I guess it's 3 crystal stone." Said Bahrakatan. He took a small purse and gave it to her. "Good luck."

"What?! You are sending me there by myself?!" She shouted. "Are you an idiot?"

"No. I am not interested in shopping for you. I am not a servant...Except for the Oligarch of course." Said Bahrakatan. "I'll have to repair something now. The m'arrillian you are searching is at the center town. You cannot miss it."

"And how shall I return here?" Asked Alena.

"Ask someone." Said Bahrakatan. He then walked away to the back of the house where Alena guessed it is his forge.

"What a dick!" She said loud enough so he can hear her. "I am not old enough for such independency!"

Bahrakatan didn't do anything or bother replying. Alena knew he was ignoring her.

She walked near the door and she breathed a little.

"Well...Guess it is an adventure to just go and buy some food." She said.

She then opened the door and when she goes outside. She saw a lot of M'arrillians walking around. The citizens are mostly ignoring her presence and they didn't seem to talk. Alena didn't know that they are communicating with the mind of the one they are talking too and that is the main reason she cannot hear them. She also ignored that the citizens knew of her presence and they are busy with their normal life, which isn't normal for Alena. They were no industries, it was more like the old time but a few big houses, which she can guess it is, are shining more than the other places. There is some light globe in the city and it gave some light to walk in the town...Which seems to be in a cavern.

The city was immense and divided into multiple planes. If Alena knew, she would have realised that this is only the visible part of the town. Most of it is underwater. Merchandise were at the surface because they don't want some of their produce floating around and been easily stolen.

Most of the m'arrillians had the form of fish or any water being of her world except a few ones who are more gelatine and had less permanent physical form. Some of them also had a worm like appearance.

"Well...The shopping street must be...That way." She said.

She walked to the north when she heard a voice in her mind.

{It's the other way.}

"Who?" She asked after a few seconds. She turned around and she saw a Coral soldier looking at her.

The Coral soldier moved his mouth this time and spoke with it.

"The shopping street is at the south." He said. "Aren't you too young to walk on your own?"

"Apparently not." She said.

"The Coralsmith ditch you. *Peuf* So classic him." Said the soldier. "Do not mind him. He does that to anyone when he is not interest with him...And in this current situation...You."

"Okay...Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." Said the soldier.

She walked at the right direction and she wondered why he helped her. She was clearly a stranger and not someone to be trusted or to openly help her. Aa'une asked his soldiers to help her because of her importance and to treat her as a citizen, not a stranger or an enemy.

The 4 other tribes didn't know what the M'arrillian society was since they never bother to observe it and thought mostly of them as warrior who prepared to control the world. She reached the place and she saw that it was a popular place since there was lots of M'arrillians there busy shopping or bringing the stuff they obtained. It is the most crowned place in the sector she is currently living. She then saw a few M'arrillian appearing from the water and making a line to buy stuff.

She walked around and she tried to pass between the M'arrillians who were a little aggressive at one section and she wondered what is about. She passed between them and she saw a M'arrillian selling some necklace with painted shell. It was clearly made by the M'arrillian and he didn't have a lot to sell. She decided to back away before they crushed her by accident while trying to obtain one of those necklace shells.

She continued to search for a seller and she was lots and she didn't know where to go now. She grunted against Bahrakatan for ditching her, like the guard said. She continued searching until she saw one of them selling fish...Or whatever looks like one. She wasn't sure if it was edible for humans and she was hesitating.

"What do we have here? Our welcome guess." Said a voice.

She turned around and she saw a M'arrillian looking at her.

The M'arrillian has a pale blue body which seems to be made of solid and very compact liquid for most of his body. A part of his liquid is falling on the ground and he seems to be in wear state. He also wears a dark blue armor at his upper legs and pelvis. He also has the armor on his chest and his arms. He also has it over his face and finish by 2 horns. He also has a tail on his back and he has spikes on his tail of dark blue. He can change his normal hands; he currently has, for tentacles when he wants but Alena didn't know that.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Gal'Drad...I am a powerful warrior of my tribe...Where is The Coralsmith?" Asked the M'arrillian.

She noticed that he knew about her. She said nothing about it since he was a soldier and he might knew who she is.

"I don't know...He ditches me and told me to buy food by myself." She grunted and crossing her arms.

"Classic Bahrakatan. He is so focus on working...That his social skills are weak...Alright...Guess you wonder what you want to eat..." He hesitated when he wondered how to talk to her.

"Alena." She said.

"Alena." Said Gal'Drad.

"I was wondering what is edible for me." Said Alena.

"Hum...Let me guess...I think a non-poisonous fish will be best." Said Gal'Drad. Alena looked at the fish like one of them can kill her. Gal'Drad saw that. "Bahrakatan...You (Perim Swear) bastard. Well...I'm glad to be here before any damage is done by his irresponsibility. Anyway...The Primary fish is nutritious and safe from any poison...It's an easy target so the price is low. After all...He has the 3 primary color. No one can miss it unless being blind."

"Alright..." She walked at the counter and the M'arrillian who sells the fish only has tentacles and appears to be a blue worm. She intakes: "Hello mister...I want a Primary fish please."

The merchant looked at her and surprise by her presence and he saw Gal'Drad nodding and meaning everything is alright.

{One Primary fish coming up} He said in her mind.

He took one of the fish, it was a little small but it was 2 ft.; long enough for a breakfast and a diner...She hope she can balance it.

"2 Crystal stone." Said the merchant.

She gave the 2 crystal stone and she had the slimy fish on her hands. She didn't mind about it. The merchant was more physically repulsive than the fish.

"Thank you and have a nice day." She said turning around. She walked away and Gal'Drad decided to follow her.

"I think you need help to return to Bahrakatan home right?" Asked Gal'Drad.

"Yes...I don't know the way back and it is a little labyrinth here." Said Alena when the crown was big.

"We can go underwater." Said Gal'Drad.

"NO!" She suddenly shouted. That shout was cover around her so not a lot of M'arrillian heard the shout. Gal'Drad was surprise by her reaction when he simply suggested it. "I...I mean no."

"Alright...We will have to pass around them." Said Gal'Drad.

Gal'Drad didn't have that much trouble since he is used to this while Alena had the average to be small enough to pass between the M'arrillians. After a while, they were out of the market street.

"That was...Memorable." Said Alena.

"That place is full all day and all night. It's the only place where stuff are sold." Said Gal'Drad.

"Thank you for your help...I just need to cook it before eating it...Too bad there's no bread here." Said Alena.

"Bread...We had some...But way too much expensive...It's a miracle we started to have some...You can see we aren't in a place where we practice agriculture." Said Gal'Drad.

"I can believe that. So...Where can I cook the fight?" She asked.

"Follow me...There is a place where you can cook it. It's a natural hot stone." Said Gal'Drad. "By hot...I mean very hot."

"I think I'll accept...If only my guardian was more like you." Said Alena.

"Don't be too unfair with him...He has poor skills with everyone." Said Gal'Drad.

The walked at a higher part of the city and there were almost no one there.

"I have notice that there is no child...Or they are very similar to adult." Said Alena.

"Oh...That is normal." Said Gal'Drad a little surprise until he remembered that she is not here for long. "Sorry...The children cannot stand outside the water for long...They need to be constantly under the water until they can breathe on the surface. That is the main reason most of the city is under the water...Only single are living at the surface."

"Which mean you are?" Asked Alena.

"You think...Well...Yeah." Said Gal'Drad. "I wasn't that lucky...Let's jump to the next thing...It's just there."

They reached the place and they saw a red rock with smokes coming out. Alena guessed it was steam.

"This stone is very hot...So don't touch it like this M'arrillian running at the water right now!" Suddenly screamed Gal'Drad at midsentence. He took Alena and moved her away.

"(PERIM SWEAR)! I'M BURNING ALIVE!" Screamed the M'arrillian while passing near them. He jumped in the water and the water had some smokes. {Aaahhh...}

"You had a living example of what not to do." Said Gal'Drad with a sweat drop. He then chuckled nervously. "Not all M'arrillians are dump like that."

"I think I know...Some humans are dumber...And ironically...A few of them rules a country like my mother said." Commented Alena.

"Okay...You just had to put the fish on the stone and let it cook...If you are a little worried about bones...This fish haven't any." Said Gal'Drad. "It is a little like me...I had no bones."

"So...How long?" Asked Alena.

"I'll show you." Said Gal'Drad.

Alena putted the fish on the stone and a sound of it cooking very fast. The 2 watched it as the fish started to change color and turned gray. After a while, Gal'Drad turned it around and it continued cooking until it was ready. He then took it. He putted it in the water and smokes came out. He then gave it to Alena who could really take it.

"Don't worry, you can take it now." Said Gal'Drad.

He putted it in the hand of Alena. The fish was still hot but it wasn't a bad sensation. It was too big for her alone to eat it. She looked at Gal'Drad.

"You want half of it...It's too big for me anyway." Suggest Alena.

"I won't refuse an offer like this." Said Gal'Drad. He took half of it and they ate together.

Alena tasted the fish and he was right. There wasn't any bones like he told her and it was really delicious. The taste was exploding in her mouth compare to food made by company in her world. It was pure fresh fish. Gal'Drad saw that and he smiled. Alena cannot really see it but he had luminous lip. He mostly putted the fish where his mouth should be and enter in his body. After eating, she heard a sound in her mind.

{Alena...Where are you?} Asked the voice of Bahrakatan in her mind.

"Can you answer him?" Asked Gal'Drad who heard it too.

"I don't speak with my mind." Answered Alena.

"Well...I'll bring you to him." Said Gal'Drad.

They walked together at the direction of the home.

{Alena...Answer me!} Bahrakatan voice was frustrated and a little less neutral than the first time. Alena wasn't sure if he was getting worried or a little angry that she took so much time.

"So...Shall I give an answer for you?" Asked Gal'Drad.

"...Nope." Said Alena with a grin. Gal'Drad grinned too.

The continued walking until they are near a house.

"This is my house." Said Gal'Drad. "It is not too far from yours. If you need anything...You can come. I will not be always here thought."

"...Well...I'm glad I have met you...I'm so lost here." Said Alena.

"The day is still at the beginning." Said Gal'Drad. "Sadly...We do not really have distraction at the surface."

"Yeah...Anyway...I'll return home before Bahrakatan starts screaming in our mind." Said Alena.

Alena was in front of Bahrakatan home and she intake.

"Alright...It was a nice visit." Said Alena.

"Maybe one day...I'll show you what we have underwater...When we'll have something so you can breathe." Said Gal'Drad.

"Nono...I'll rather stay at the surface." She declined fast.

"Okay." Said Gal'Drad.

Alena entered in the house while Gal'Drad walked away.

"Well...Late for duty...But I had a good excuse." Said Gal'Drad. He then ran at his post.

Alena entered in the house and she saw Bahrakatan clapping his pincer. His 4 blue eyes were showing that he wasn't that much happy.

"You took your time." Said Bahrakatan. "You should have been back for a while now."

"Well...Sorry if I had to orient by myself." She replied. She then gave him his bag of crystal stone back. "I also ate outside. I didn't need to come back here immediately."

"Why didn't you answer me when I call you?" He asked and trying to contain his frustration.

"I can't talk with my mind." Said Alena. "How can you even do that?"

"Wh...I...I thought you could." Said Bahrakatan. He putted his hand behind his head a little nervously.

"You were worried?" Asked Alena.

"...No...I wasn't. I have no reason to be. You are safe here." Said Bahrakatan.

"You are trying to lie." Said Alena.

"*Sigh* I'll continue working now." Said Bahrakatan walking away. "Stay inside...I'll know if you try to go outside."

"Alright." Said Alena.

Bahrakatan looked at her and he wasn't sure if she was sincere or not. If he knew her like her parents, he'll know it will not be the case.

Alena wondered what to do. She looked around and she saw nothing to distract herself. She also felt like the main distraction will be underwater but she didn't want to think about water. She realises today that water is the main element in this place and that M'arrillians depended on it a lot. She is lucky that she is not too close of the water.

After a while, she decided to see what Bahrakatan is doing. She walked near the room when Bahrakatan blocked her way.

"This place is off limit for you." Said Bahrakatan. "It is too dangerous and I need absolute concentration."

"What am I supposed to do?" Asked Alena. "The only things left are to bug you, destroy stuff or being out of control."

Bahrakatan looked at her.

"You're surely bluffing." Said Bahrakatan.

"No. That who human child act when they are doing nothing...Especially when I start my teenager time and..." She said nothing when she thought about it. She knew what will soon happen to her.

"...You reach that phase...Oh no..." Said Bahrakatan. He knew what she meant by teenager. He saw one time some member of his own tribe being out of control and the party...His place had been wrecked. "...The time when you become the embodiment of evil and destruction."

"...You are over exaggerating." Said Alena.

"You haven't seen the destruction they caused. The guard weren't able to stop them after they destroy my house. Shooting beam everywhere and-" He was cut by Alena.

"Shooting beam!" She shouted. "That is a little different then...I don't shoot beam..."

"...Do you have any power?" Asked Bahrakatan. He moved his mind about her.

"No..." Said Alena.

"...That is good news." Said Bahrakatan. "I had to finish my work now."

"You said you cannot do anything." Said Alena.

"I cannot forge anything true...Officially. I don't do battlegear...Just some «little» things." Said Bahrakatan.

"Fine." Said Alena. She was saying mostly unreal threat about destroying stuff and being out of control, but serious about bugging him.

After a while, she is surprise she wasn't hungry yet...And also not sick of the fish she ate. It was very nutritious if her stomach hasn't grunt yet.

After a long time, Bahrakatan finally gets out of his place and he walked at her direction.

"Here...Take this." Said Bahrakatan.

"What is that?" Asked Alena. She looked at the object he gave into his hand.

"It's a red shell ring. It's nothing of importance...But...I thought you might like it." Said Bahrakatan.

She looked at him and she smiled.

"So...You were preparing a surprise for me?" Asked Alena.

"Yes." Said Bahrakatan.

The red shell ring was beautiful indeed. The shell was carefully painted with red color and also with a few hint of blue on it. It was made by a perfectionist as it had no flaws on it.

"Thank you!" She shouted. She then gave a hug to Bahrakatan chest.

Bahrakatan wanted to back away by surprise by her reaction but he just he didn't move at all. He wondered why she reacted that much for a simple ring. After a while, she released him.

"It's getting late." Said Bahrakatan.

They looked outside and they can see the globe of light getting weaker.

"Since you ate a Primary fish...You don't need to eat until tomorrow." Said Bahrakatan. "It is that nutritious. Anyway...You should get some rest."

"I will." Said Alena.

She walked at her bed made of stone and coral and started falling asleep. She didn't mind of it was a hard bed. She can sleep without trouble.

She didn't know that the ring had another function that Bahrakatan didn't tell her about. The Coralsmith putted something in it for a purpose.

Bahrakatan looked at her and when he was she was asleep he said something.

"Why did she embrace me?" He had no answer and he decided to rest. Finding the human weirder that then first time he met her.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 4.

Next one: First day in the mipedian castle


	6. Chapter 5: First day in mipedian castle

AC: Hello readers. This is chapter 5 and I decided to start it another way so it will not always be, they woke up from their bed...Blablabla.

* * *

**Chapter 5: First day in the mipedian castle**

It was the morning in Al Mipedim. It was all calm like every morning like always. Most mipedian in the town usually take a sun bath and be full of energy for the day unless they are soldier in scouting mission or if there is anything risky. It wasn't really the case since the Second M'arrillian invasion but there are always a few skirmishes in the desert by other tribes. They cannot really say that they are innocent of this since they had attack a few times the other tribes.

It was the same in the Castle at the middle of the Capital of the mipedian territory. Mudeenu was outside and he let the sun shined on his scales while he took the heat bath and be ready for the morning. It was calm and it seems like nothing can break his morning. That was what Mudeenu hoped for until he crossed Itachi who grinned at him. That alone was enough for him to waste his morning and maybe his entire day. He looked at him walking with Vinta and Shimmark at the direction of the dining room. Mudeenu remembered that Bastet invited him and he will have to support the human kid. He barely knew him but he already hated the human.

The feeling was mutual since Itachi also hated him. He tried to show him he was the boss, with his attitude and body language, what Itachi thought, and he cannot respond to that without attacking the superiority attitude of Mudeenu. Itachi disliked a little Iflar because he is the crown prince, but the first meeting didn't end up like with Mudeenu who he targeted the main antagonist for the human kid.

Basted was the queen but she wasn't in charge of the castle. She let it to Iflar. That made Itachi wondered where the king is since a king usually rules. Itachi liked Bastet who had done nothing to get in his nerves and also had tried to know him when him and the 2 mipedian brothers installed in the castle.

A moment later, everyone was at the big dining table with some plate that Itachi obviously don't know. If there is one thing he noticed and he could guess that is that there is not a lot of water in there and if they are, it cannot go wasted. He sat between Vinta and Shimmark who looked at the food with some gluttony in their face. It was the first time they are invited at the royal table and that was because Itachi was invited and they were his guardian and that gave them a pass.

When the royal family started eating, the 2 guardians of Itachi already started eating while the human kid hesitated for a little while. He looked at the food he never saw before. It was unknown to him and he thought about it. If there is one thing he learned from movies, cartoons and TV show; don't try to know what you are eating because you always end up regretting it. So he just took something and started eating it. It was a little hard on his teeth but the taste was good. He ate it without trying to find out what this is. He then drank what he received and it was good. After a while, he was full and he stopped eating while everyone else was still eating.

"You are done already?" Asked Bastet.

"Yeah...There is way too much anyway...Even my parents could eat like you." Said Itachi.

"Your kind must need less food than us." Said Iflar.

"Good for us. That makes more food for us." Said Shimmark. He took a big piece of meat and put it in his mouth. When he swallowed it, a bubble was on his throat and goes down to his stomach before disappearing.

Itachi wondered why he remained thin, but he could guess that they had naturally a better organism than him and human in general, or they used more energy. He watched them continuing eating until they finally stopped.

"So...Itachi...Did you sleep well for your first night?" Asked Bastet.

"Yes." Said Itachi. "I slept well."

"That is good to hear." She said looking at him.

"We've discussing a little It...Ita...chi." Said Iflar hesitating with the name. "And we want to know how you obtain the bracelet? I know it is direct but it is a question hunting my mind."

"..." Itachi closed his eyes and he thought for a while. He thought about his friends in other worlds because of those. He wasn't sure how he obtains it. _Have I...Or one of my friends...participates into a contest and we all win a prize? And that is coming to this world...But...Why us? _He opened his eyes. "I am still very puzzle about this...I didn't participate into anything that give me the bracelet as a prize. I just got it for a weird reason." He said and evading talking about his friend. It was useless anyway since they are in other worlds, which he believes.

"Nothing more?" Asked Bastet.

"Nothing more about the bracelet." Said Itachi. He didn't to say more or he'll have no choice but to bring his friend in this.

"You're hiding something human." Grunted Mudeenu.

"Why shouldn't I?" Asked Itachi. Mudeenu glared at him after swallowing his food at the wrong place. "I barely know any of you...And the rest are useless details that explain nothing."

"*Keuf* You think it's useless...Or trying to make us believe it is." Grunted Mudeenu.

"Calm down!" Shouted Bastet.

"Yes." Said Mudeenu with some resistance in his voice. He then focused on eating when Bastet watched him.

"We shouldn't ask for more." Said Bastet. "We are still stranger to you...But we thought maybe more information will help us and help you at the same time."

"The bracelet has the symbol of our tribe and you obtain it." Said Iflar. "It is strange...But I can see it is for you too."

"I-ta-chi." Said Vinta. "Do you had a reason to be...The chosen one? Like a hero destined for something?"

"...No...I had done nothing or attracted something like that. I'm just a...average kid..." He hesitated about average kid.

The mipedians looked at him and they said nothing. Bastet noted that it wasn't in a positive way he hesitated.

"So...When can I go outside the wall?" Asked Itachi. "There is so much to see."

"You cannot go outside." Replied Iflar. "We had to protect you from the danger. That was the current decision. The council agreed with me pretty much immediately."

"..." He glared at Iflar when he heard that.

Shimmark took his head and turned it at his direction.

"You cannot look at the prince that way." Warned Shimmark with a serious look.

"...Alright." Said Itachi calming down a little.

It was clear for Shimmark that this seems like an issue.

Nothing else had been said during the breakfast and when it was over, they dispersed.

Itachi, Shimmark and Vinta walked in the palace. Shimmark noticed that Itachi looked at the wall and he knew he thought about the outside world. He looked at his brother and he nodded his head when he said that he noticed it.

"Listen Ita...chi." Said Shimmark. "Maybe we should go on the wall and see what Maybe you cannot go there right now...is outside...But you can at least look."

Itachi looked at Shimmark and he smiled. He nodded positively at the thought of seeing better what is outside. They walked at the direction of the stairs and walked on the wall of the palace and they reached the top fast. Itachi saw clearly that the wall high and he cannot see well what is over the high wall. He looked around and he wondered why there were no guard watching over the wall.

"I guess he needs a little boost." Said Vinta with a smile.

"Hang on Ita...chi." Said Shimmark. "I'll learn your name one day."

Itachi looked at Shimmark confused when he felt hands on his waist. He then saw it was Shimmark taking him and he putted him on his shoulders.

"Waouh." Said Itachi surprise.

"This is Al Mipedim." Said Vinta.

The human kid looked at the outside wall and he saw a big town with square house of orange color. The distance was far and the true color might not be visible. He saw a few green, grew, brown and other small spotted he can guess are mipedian walking in the big town. The town wasn't completely full of house and building. There was section of the town where a big oasis was present and gave supplies of water for the mipedian, but also with some exotic and rare fruit in the palms and few trees around the oasis. He could barely see them but he didn't really care about that. He watched this for a while on the shoulder of the mipedian.

Shimmark hoped that making him looked at the city might calm his desire to go outside and tried to explore the town. But he didn't realise that the result was the opposite and he wanted even more to go outside.

"So...What do you think of Al Mipeim?" Asked Vinta.

"It's a nice place." Said Itachi. "So...different."

"This is our territory. The desert is our home." Said Vinta.

"You cannot see it but it is very far." Said Shimmark.

"So...What do you want to do now?" Asked Vinta. "There is surely something we can do here."

"Well...Maybe we can play something..." Shimmark grinned. "Hide and seek."

Vinta looked at him and he was a little reluctant. His brother gave him a pleading glare and he agreed reluctantly about his little idea. He knew he wanted to prank him or prepared something to annoy the kid.

"Alright." Said Itachi with a small smile.

"You are counting and we are hiding." Said Shimmark.

"Okay." He answered.

The 3 got down to the wall and they moved near a wall.

"Okay...Count until 30 and they search for us Itachi." Said Shimmark.

Itachi saw him grinning a little while Vinta wasn't that excited about the situation.

"I'll start now...1...2...3..." Itachi started counting while Shimmark turned himself invisible. Vinta sighs and he did the same.

The 2 mipedians are invisible and they knew they had all the chance to win at hide and seek. Vinta wasn't that much excited about this very light prank. Itachi continued to prank while Shimmark wanted to laugh but force not too. They didn't know but Bastet witnessed the situation and she knew what was about to happen. She smiled and she decided to make sure the 2 mipedians are going to regret their little prank. She walked away to find a little useful gear for Itachi.

"And 30..." Itachi turned around and he saw none of the 2 mipedians. "Ready or not...Here I come!"

He walked around and he started to search for the 2 mipedians. He looked behind anything where they could hide for a while and he cannot see them.

Shimmark was closed behind Itachi and he was giving a troll face while being invisible. He was walking behind him in a way he is mocking Itachi. Vinta was just staying away from Itachi and he didn't move while seeing the footstep of Shimmark appearing behind Itachi. He knew he was having fun and he grunted very quietly.

Mudeenu walked by when he saw Itachi searching around.

"Shimmark...Vinta...Where are you?" Asked Itachi hoping for one of them to make a dumb mistake. They didn't answer.

_By the Cothica...What is he doing? _Said Mudeenu in his mind. _Did he lose his mind or is it a typical thing of his kind? _He Wondered.

Itachi continued searching for a while and Mudeenu was getting more confuse and he started to believe that the kid had lost his mind when he saw Bastet walking at the direction of Itachi.

"Itachi..." Said Bastet. She then asked him to come at his direction and Itachi joined her.

"What is it?" Asked Itachi.

"Use this...It will help you finding them while they are...cheating." Whispered Bastet.

She gave him the Spectral Viewer. Itachi looked at it. He saw that it is a skull of a beast with a long view range. The long view was green and it can show everything invisible. Mudeenu knew what is going on and he had to retract everything he thought before.

"Those 2 mipedians are invisible. You had to use it to see them." Said Bastet.

"Alright." Said Itachi.

He putted the specter viewer and he looked around. He suddenly saw Shimmark who was giving an angry glare at Bastet for helping him and ruining his fun. He turned around and he saw Vinta was sitting on the ground and he gave a little relieved smile that the joke was over. They both turned visible when Itachi said that he spotted them.

"No fair queen Bastet...Why do you have to help him and ruined our fun?" Said Shimmark.

"That's because you were cheating...We never explained him out ability to turn invisible." Said Bastet.

"So...You are kind of cowards?" Asked Itachi.

"NO!" Shouted both Vinta and Shimmark.

"That ability gives us tactical average against the enemy in a fight." Said Vinta.

"Alright..." Said Itachi.

"Sometime...We use it to run away of course. Better to be alive for the next fight." Said Bastet.

"It would have been different if I knew." Said Itachi.

"We just wanted to have fun." Shimmark then saw Vinta moving his head left to right and right to left. "...Mostly me."

"Maybe I can find some old toys Iflar doesn't use anymore to distract you. He is now the crown prince and he has to rule the tribe during my husband absence." Said Bastet.

"That would be nice of him." Said Itachi.

"True." Said Bastet.

"But...Why is the king not here?" Asked Itachi.

"He is in the middle of a rite as any king must pass to rule over Al Mipedim. He started it later because of a war. It can take a long time to succeed in the rite." Said Bastet. She then looked at the ground.

"You miss him?" Asked Itachi.

"Of course...I love him a lot. I'll wait him until the end of my life if I need too." Said Bastet.

"He's your soul mate?" Asked Itachi.

"Exactly." Said Bastet with a smile. "Alright...You should be careful...You are losing water."

The mipedians looked at Itachi and they saw him sweating. Water passed on his skin.

"Yeah...We do that a lot when we are hot." Said Itachi. "I learn that it is to keep us cool and not overheating."

"I'll find some water for you." Said Vinta.

"Wait Vinta...I also came because the crown prince asked your presence." Said Bastet.

"Alright." Said Vinta.

"Let's go together then." Said Shimmark. "We'll see you later...If you are not in a mission."

"Will do." Said Vinta walking away.

"I'll bring you the toys tomorrow." Said Bastet with a smile.

"Thank you." Said Itachi.

She then walked away. Mudeenu watched this and when it was over, he walked away and focusing on his business.

"Come with me." Said Shimmark.

Itachi followed him and he grunted.

"You cheated Shimmark." Said Itachi.

"No...I use what I have at my disposal...You can give it back to the arsenal when we will pass there. It's not a toy." Said Shimmark.

"...Fine. But you better not do that again." Said Itachi.

"Can't guaranty that." Said Shimmark smirking at him.

"I'll get you for this then." Said Itachi.

"Try and catch me!" Shouted Shimmark before he started running. The kid looked at him before doing the same to catch the mipedian.

* * *

At the throne room, Vinta bowed in front of Iflar and he looked at him.

"You requested my presence crown prince?" Asked Vinta.

"Yes...I've discuss with the council yesterday and we finished today...And we want you to return to the place where you discovered Ita...chi." Said Iflar. "There might be something you didn't spot then."

"But...There is enough time to pass for the desert to bury it." Said Vinta.

"I know...I was thinking more about...A residual energy." Said Iflar. "I know you often spotted strange thing in the desert. You might have special eyes for those kinds of things. Maybe you can look deeper and see something."

"I understand my prince...When do you want me to go?" Asked Vinta.

"Tomorrow. You will go there with Tianne and Marquis Darini." Said Iflar.

"As you wish my prince." Said Vinta owing his head.

"Talk to the others and make preparation. Shimmark will look over Ita...chi for now." Said Iflar.

"I'll do that right now my prince." Said Vinta turning around.

He moved his finger on his chin. _Maybe there is something I can see there. I am one of the few mipedians who see strange thing...But...Can it be important?_

* * *

Mudeenu entered in the mipedian archive room and he walked around. He was searching for a mipedian who was currently working there. He then saw him.

"Sobtjek." Said Mudeenu.

He turned around and he looked at him.

Sobtjek wears his purple cloak, which has several holes in the back to accommodate the spikes along his spine. He also carries a staff which looks like a pair of bat wings with a small sharp blade on top of it. He has orange skin covering his body. He has yellow eyes and brown pupil. He is 7 ft.

"My prince...What are you doing here?" Asked Sobtjek, but he knew the reason of his presence.

"Who is it advancing about the bracelet secret?" Asked Mudeenu.

"Faster and slower than expected." Said Sobtjek.

"...What do you mean by that?" He asked surprise to the mugician.

"I have found the papyrus about the bracelet...But there are 2 things odd about it." Said the mugician.

"Odds...Like this troublesome kid being here?" Asked Mudeenu.

"No like that...But yeah...First thing...The handwriting...It is clearly not a member of our tribe who written this and...Like it had been put there...The messaged is old...Maybe from the time when the tribes weren't separated or another tribe find info about it. Who knows...The other thing...It is written in the old mipedian language...Using symbol...Written as a circle..." Said Sobtjek.

"Written at the time the writing wasn't universal?" Asked Mudeenu.

"True...The way it was written...It was made so it will be hard to translate it...It's going to take some time before I decipher the message. But...Once it will be done...We will know his secret." Said Sobtjek.

"Can this kid be dangerous for our tribe?" Asked Mudeenu.

"No...He has no power in him...But the bracelet...It's another story." Answered the mugician. "But the kid meant no harms...He just hates you because of your attitude. Bastet told me that." He said when he saw Mudeenu moving his head to the left.

"I'll leave you to your work then." Said Mudeenu walking away.

He wanted to find the secret fast. Mudeenu had 2 reasons for that. Maybe it can bring the mipedians to the Cothica. The other one was to get rid of the kid before anyone got too attach to him, especially Bastet. He didn't trust the kid. He knew he is hiding something that can cost the price of the tribe.

* * *

Vinta walked outside the room after the preparation was completed. He looked in the sky and he saw the moon rising and shining in the sky. He knew it will be a warm day tomorrow by looked at the white moon. He then walked at the direction of his chamber. When he was there, he entered in the room and his jaw was opened when he saw the picture.

Itachi was on Shimmark back and he was struggling like the mipedian. Why were they struggling? They were stuck together because the sheet was trapping them that way.

"What happen? No...Don't tell me...I don't want to know." Said Vinta. He knew they had a friendly fight.

He walked closer to them and he released them. The 2 were laughing together while Vinta smiled.

"I had a mission...I'll be absent for a while, starting tomorrow." Said Vinta sadly.

"What? But you can't go." Said Itachi. His voice was sad and it was clear that he had a bond with Vinta.

"Shimmark will look after you." Said Vinta.

"But..." Itachi said nothing.

"The prince orders. He needed my ability to find how you can here...Maybe we'll also find a way for you to return home." Said Vinta.

He dropped on his knee and he putted his hand of Itachi head.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." Said Vinta.

"Can't you just not listen to him?" Asked Itachi.

"No...It's the prince order and I have to obey him." Said Vinta.

Itachi walked closer and he hugged Vinta. Vinta closed his arms and putted the kid head against his chest.

"Listen...I am your friend." Said Vinta. "I'm sorry for going away...But it is to help you. The prince wouldn't ask me if it wasn't good for you and for everyone else."

"But...Can't he just go at your place?" Asked Itachi.

"No...But you can be sure he wants to." Said Vinta. "Let's take the night we had together."

"Fine." Said Itachi.

He gave up about trying convincing him to say here.

_Why the authority does always had to be in my way? _Asked Itachi in his mind.

Vinta took him and he rested on the bed. Itachi didn't let him go and his head was on his mipedian friend chest.

Shimmark looked at him.

"Brother...Be careful." Said Shimmark.

"I will...You take good care of Itachi...Succeed in saying his name." He said with a smile.

"True...I'll watch him. You know I will." Said Shimmark.

"I hope it will not be too long...For him." Said Vinta.

Shimmark said nothing else. The 2 brothers then decided to sleep and in no time, they were in the dream world.

* * *

AC: Chapter 5 is over.

Chapter 6 is: First day in Mount Pillar.

Chapter 7 is the first day in Underworld city.

Chapter 8: Plot.


	7. Chapter 6: First day in Mount Pillar

AC: This is the first day in Mount Pillar. I hope you like it. The plot do not move a lot until chapter 8.

* * *

**Chapter 6: First day in Mount Pillar**

Cassandra followed Wamma in the tunnel of Mount Pillar. They ate a breakfast and Cassandra ate all without thinking too much. She wanted to find anything that help her forgot that bugs are all around her, controlling this place and that she cannot escape them. Wamma looked at her and he sighed.

"I'm sorry that you had to follow me during my duty. I had to watch Mount Pillar even if I have to watch you too." Said Wamma.

She looked at him for a second before yawning. Cassandra didn't tell him, or anyone because she is too scared, but she couldn't sleep well the other night, or whatever it was, because the bed was made of stone. Her back was hurting after sleeping on her hard bed. She was tired and she had a little trouble walking. She wished she was at her home and in her soft bed, far away from the giant bugs.

Cassandra is usually a playful girl and a little more cheerful, but the sighs of the giant insects was scaring her a lot. Wamma scared her a little less. The way he was talking and acting was closer to more normal people than the few danians she heard talking. They are all about duty and working hard in hope of getting more grades. Wamma said that he preferred to work the less possible. He stood out of the normal danian. They walked together until they find a spot.

"Alright...This is the corridor I had to guard...Again...Sorry that I had to work...You...Don't look too good with this little black thing under your eyes." Said Wamma sorry and a little worried.

"...Nothing...I'm fine." She said.

"...If you say so...There will be danian passing here...Normally." Said Wamma. "I've been assigned to a safe spot to work...Because you are with me and they don't want you to get hurt...Also because I am me."

"Alright." Said Cassandra.

"Can you a few more words in a sentence...I'm trying to be nice with you." Said Wamma.

Cassandra looked at him and she started to think that she was a little bad with him. His antennas were dropping a little and she believed that she hurts him a little.

"I'll talk more if it is what you want...Wamma." Said Cassandra.

"Good." Said Wamma with a smile. He sat on the ground. His antenna also rose again.

He wanted to sleep while in post and making like he was awake, but he couldn't because he didn't want to leave the girl awake and alone. It wasn't nice at all and Wamma is a nice danian. He'll stay awake not for duty but for Cassandra.

"So...Why are you afraid of us? We never saw you before and gave no reason for that." Said Wamma.

"...Well...I'm afraid of...bugs." Admitted Cassandra, it wasn't a secret and she showed it very obviously.

"Bugs...You had being like us at your world?" Asked Wamma.

"No...You are much, much bigger than those of my world." She said. "Ours are..." She then moved her finger and her thumb of 2 inches. "Those sizes...And they are scary when you cannot see them...Some of them can kill you event if they are small."

"Well...I can see now why you are scared of us." Said Wamma. "..." He said nothing else and he watched around.

"Can I ask a question too?" Asked Cassandra.

"Of course." Said Wamma with a smile. He tried to be nice with her. He knew that she can be scared if he is grumpy a little.

"Why is your thorax soft?" Asked Cassandra. She pressed it lightly and Wamma looked at her.

"That is simple. I ate so much that my thorax had to become softer or break away. How it happen? Don't ask it...This is what happens." Said Wamma. "I am also not the type who can laugh if you tried to tickle me." He said with a smile.

They stayed there and they saw a few danians passing and walking to another zone of Mount Pillar. Cassandra backed at the wall when a few of them passed too close but they were mostly walking for their duty and not being preoccupied by her.

"That's mandiblor for you." Said Wamma. "I am one too. It is the lowest rank in here...But I don't mind...There are a few average being a mandiblor."

"Alright...So...Are we going to stay here all day?" Asked Cassandra. She started to feel more relaxed by the side of Wamma. He was showing to be closer to a normal human, then some human themselves, which was funny in a way.

"Yes...Until my shift is over...Officially of course." Said Wamma.

Cassandra looked at him confuse and she said nothing else.

"You heard the other danians when they were talking about me." Said Wamma.

"Yes." Said Cassandra. "They were so surprise that you got me."

"I am too." Said Wamma. "I wasn't expecting any of this. I didn't hear about the fact that they found you."

Wamma looked around. He moved his head to the left and then to the right. Cassandra yawned when the exhaustion was coming back. She needed to sleep. She was starting to fall asleep when Wamma suddenly moved.

"What is it?" Asked Cassandra.

"I think it is the right moment to move now." Said Wamma with a smile.

"What?" Asked Cassandra.

"I'm tired of working. Come with me." Said Wamma.

She stood up and she followed him. They walked for a few minutes to the left and to the right in the corridor of Mount Pillar. Wamma was making sure that he wasn't crossing the way of any danians. Cassandra was wondering what he had into his mind. She followed him until they reached a spot. It was a spot in the corridor that was hard to see and it could be used to hide if anyone tried. She looked around and she was lost. Mount Pillar was a labyrinth and she cannot find her way out by herself. She could guess the danians used their antennas to orient themselves.

"Alright...It is clear...Time...for a nap." Said Wamma.

He then sat on the ground of the hiding spot and Cassandra couldn't see him from where she was. She knew it was a good place to hide when you don't want to be seen. She decided to move closer and he saw him already asleep and snoring lightly. She looked at him and seeing him sleeping was making her sleepy. She yawned again and she had a few tears on her eyes. She looked at him sleeping without any trouble and she wondered what to do. She wanted to sleep but the stone wasn't nice and comfortable for her. She was a little difficult with it. She is used to sleep on the bed. She had a preference on a soft bed but without anything here...She will have to get used to it.

She then looked at Wamma and she remembered that his belly was soft. She looked at him and had an idea. She wasn't sure if she could do it. She looked at him, even if he was sleeping, he was still a giant bug. She was hesitating a lot for a while. Wamma was a bug, but he was nice to her and she knew he was honestly nice with her. But he was still a giant bug. In the end, she was tired enough to ignore her fear. She wanted to sleep and she might have the chance right now. She walked closer and she stayed near him and looked at him sleeping. She stayed there for a few seconds until she sat near him and she putted her head against the belly of Wamma. It was soft and she then fell asleep by his side after a few minutes. Wamma instinctually putted one of his 4 arms on her back and they slept for a while.

* * *

Lore walked into the old records and searched for the information he needed about the bracelet. He had found nothing on the tablet of stone for now and he grunted in frustration. He was starting to get old and he wanted to find out everything before the end of his existence. The bracelet wasn't the only thing getting his attention. He wanted to know why a being from another world obtained the bracelet. There were so much in his mind and he needed to find out everything.

He wasn't searching alone. He asked a Battlemasters to help him in the search. He, of course, asked a wise danian and Kannen was a good choice.

Kannen is a danian who has two legs and 4 arms. He is purple and he has long black hair. He has 2 green eyes looked at the books. He also has a red triangle on his forehead. He had 2 horns on his jaw and his 2 antennas are on the side of his head. It makes the impression he wears a mask on his face when it is his exoskeleton. He wears tattered looking dark robes. He had a blue bracelet on his wrist. He also had a ring on the left side of his head and a blue necklace around his neck.

They searched tablets after tablets.

"Do you even think we had a tablet about a bracelet in the archive?" Asked Kannen. "Because...If it is old...I can guess it can be found more if we can searched the other archive."

"The other archive is only accessible by the queen. We cannot look there." Said Lore.

"But you are tempted." Said Kannen.

"Of course...There is so much question that can be finally answered with the bracelet...If it can lead to the Cothica...I'll be there to witness it." Said Lore.

"...If it is real...The bracelet can be something else." Said Kannen.

"...Maybe." Said Lore. His antennas dropped a little at the thought.

Kannen saw that and he decided to correct himself. He had lots of respect for Lore and he didn't want to be a jerk or break his spirit.

"I said only a possibility. We know nothing of the bracelet...Just don't want hope to be broke too hard on you." Said Kannen.

"I know...Anyway...Huh?" Said Lore surprised.

His antennas then rose by his curiosity. Kannen also rose when he heard him surprised.

"You found something Lore?" Asked Kannen.

"Maybe...I've...Never see this tablet before...I had look there again and again...Maybe I just miss it." Said Lore.

He took the tablet away and he walked at the direction of the table.

"Let me see it." Said Kannen.

They looked at the tablet and they saw the tablet with a sculpted image. It was the image of the bracelet on it. They tried to read the text sculpted on it but they couldn't read anything. Lore looked deeply on it and he couldn't understand it.

"It the ancient dialect of danian...Could it be possible that the bracelet was there before...Maybe sent to another world where she came from before coming here." Asked Lore. He crossed his 4 arms when he thought about it

"It is...It will take some time to translate the dialect...But...I can feel your excitement." Said Kannen with his body vibrating. "We might have a big average on the other tribes."

"Yes." Said Lore. He wasn't sure about that...But they sure had.

"I think we had a tablet with the translation on it...One old danians made it so we can do it...I thought it was stupid...But I feel like I'm the idiot." Said Kannen with a small smile.

"...Alright...Let's find the tablet...Where is it?" Asked Lore.

"Well...Somewhere...In...Here." Said Kannen. They looked at the big library of tablet. "Well...We are here for a long time...We had to start it over...Should...We get some help?"

"...You know what...We need backup...I don't think we can search all of this...Of course...Take those who are careful and wise...We don't want it to be broke and lose this tablet forever." Said Lore.

"Of course." He then walked away.

"I'll make sure the tablet remained undamaged and safe." Said Lore. "Then...I'll search for the girl and see if she knows a few more things. Maybe her memory is more stable now."

They both walked away with a smile of satisfaction and without satisfaction at the same time. They had found a tablet that can solve a big part of the mystery, but they need another tablet to translate them.

* * *

Wamma opened his eyes and he smiled. He was glad he didn't have an uninterrupted nap. He was about to move when he felt something moving a little on his big stomach. He looked at it and he saw Cassandra sleeping against him. He was surprise by it. He wondered why she was also taking a nap, but he didn't mind it. She was against him and it was kind of cute. He hoped that she had a nice dream and he waited for her to wake up. She moved her head against him. Wamma patted her back and he felt like they were bonding. He didn't know how much. He was enjoying the moment. He didn't really care if he was caught by anyone. It was also an excuse to stay there longer. He continued to relax.

He wondered why she was taking a nap again. He thought she slept well. He was a little sloth but she wasn't. That's what he guessed but maybe he was wrong. He then thought about it.

"Maybe you were tired...Changing world must be exhausting...At least you had a good excuse compare to me." Said Wamma quietly. "Or maybe...You didn't tell me the true about the fact you've slept well...Anyway...Your nap will soon be over."

Wamma felt his stomach being empty and it will grunt anytime now. After a while it grunted and Cassandra heard it well. She started to move and she looked at Wamma. He gave a small smile to her.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Wamma. He let her go in case she might be afraid.

She then moved away from him.

"Yes." Said Cassandra. "Watching you sleeping makes me tired."

"...Are you sure?" Asked Wamma.

"...Yeah." Said Cassandra not totally awake and she just tell the true.

Wamma saw this and he acted fast.

"Did you sleep well during the night?" Asked Wamma.

"...Well...Not really...The bed of stone is too hard for me." Said Cassandra.

"Then you think my gut is better." Said Wamma grinning.

"Yes." Said Cassandra.

"I'm glad you sleep well...Anyway...We had to return to the post before I am busted." Said Wamma.

Cassandra and Wamma stood up and they walked at the stop where Wamma was supposed to do his job. It took a little time and they reached the spot and they saw no once.

"Alright...Time to guard this place again until we can eat." Said Wamma.

"Alright." Said Cassandra.

They watched the place and they said nothing for a while. It was once again in the boring job of watching the corridor where nothing should happen. Wamma watched it with one eye while wondering how to do even less job than now. Since he had to watch Cassandra, his usual job was reduced, but Cassandra was asking some attention from him. She is a stranger and some danians might try to hurt her...Or worse.

"Hum..." Said Wamma. He heard some footstep and he knew it was a danian passing by.

He looked at the left and he saw Lore walking at his direction.

"Good...You are here." Said Lore. Wamma sighed inside of him. He could have been busted. "I need to talk with Cassandra a little more. I need to know more about the bracelet and how you obtain it."

"..." Cassandra looked at him and she was scared. She was only used to Wamma, but not completely yet.

"You don't have to be afraid of him." Said Wamma. "He will not hurt you."

"...Alright." Said Cassandra.

"Can you tell me more about how you obtain the bracelet?" Asked Lore.

"...Well..." Cassandra putted her fingers against her cheek and she thought about it for a while. "I don't remember everything..."

She didn't want to say anything about her 4 other friends who also obtained bracelets. She then wondered if they are in another world...She hoped they didn't have giant bugs at their world. She also wondered why her...Why did she end up with the bugs? She is the one who is afraid of bugs compare to everyone else who got the bracelet.

"Can you tell me everything you remember please? It might give some answer about the bracelet and why you come here. If we know...We might send you back to you world." Said Lore.

That convinced her to talk.

"For real...Alright..." Said Cassandra more motivated. She wanted to be out of there. "Well...I remember I have received a letter saying that I've won a contest...W-...I...Didn't know what that mean at all." Lore looked at her when she cut one word and he didn't know what she meant. He said nothing. "I also don't know how I receive the letter. I am too young and I didn't participate in the contest."

"A contest...That's how you obtain the bracelet?" Asked Lore.

Wamma listened to them and he wondered what she was talking about. He understood the contest part but not what the letter meant.

"Okay...It's not explaining a lot. Do you have this letter?" Asked Lore.

"No...It's on Earth...Too far away." Said Cassandra.

"It seems you obtain it because someone wanted too." Said Wamma.

"Do you remember the content of the letter?" Asked Lore.

"...Hum...Well...Not really...Just that I've won a price...The bracelet...I put it around my wrist and nothing happen at the beginning." Said Cassandra. "After a while, everything around me was starting to spin and...I end up here and..."

She said nothing else. She was about to bring up her friends. She can guess the same thing happen to them. She believed that they are in other world. It will bring nothing to talk about them.

"And?" Asked Lore. He moved 2 of his 4 hands and asked her to continue.

"And...Well...I saw you when I woke up and saw you...Scary bugs." Said Cassandra.

Lore walked closer but Cassandra backed away and used Wamma to be in his way.

"I just wanted to look at the bracelet once more." Said Lore.

"You look at it." Said Cassandra. She braced herself and she intake her courage.

Lore decided to be careful. He moved slowly at her arm and he looked at it. He saw nothing different than before, but he putted the image in his mind.

Cassandra felt his hard exoskeleton on her skin and she tried not to panic. She breathed faster but she saw Wamma giving her a reassuring looked and she calmed down. Lore was also careful and he touched her delicately like a fragile new born danian.

"Hum...The same as the tablet." Mourned Lore.

"Hum?" Said Wamma.

"Okay...This confirms that we have found the correct source of information...Thank you." Said Lore. "I have to continue the research."

He then turned around and he walked away.

"What was that?" Wondered Wamma.

"I don't know." Said Cassandra.

"Alright...Time to eat." Said Wamma.

The walked away.

They spend the rest of the day getting bored at watching a spot, but they talked a lot about everything and nothing. They told a few jokes. They didn't have time to ask some funny story. They decided to wait for next time. When the day end, Wamma said that the day he will be free, they will find something to play together.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 6.

Chapter 7: First day in Underworld city.


	8. Chapter 7: First day in Underworld city

AC: Here's the last of the first day. I realise I've put boy-girl-boy-girl-boy order this time. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: First day in Underworld city**

Gustave looked at the bed where his watcher was currently in. Zalvar was bed ridden for a while. Even mugic couldn't heal him well. It was comical to see him in the bed and always wining and grunting every time he moved. His bones are restored but he wasn't completely healed. Gustave looked at him and Zalvar glared at him.

"What?! Will you stop staring at me like that?!" Shouted Zalvar.

"I have nothing else to do but stare at you. It's not interesting either." Said Gustave.

"Now you are saying I am boring?" Asked Zalvar.

"Not really...When I saw you getting destroyed...It was interesting...More about the fight." Corrected Gustave.

"W- You little bastard...If I could- Ouch! Ouch! Ouch." Whined Zalvar. "You know what...Go outside if you want...At least...I don't have to be stare by you all day."

"Are you hungry? I don't want to leave you and starving." Said Gustave.

"For real?...Nice from you." Said Zalvar.

Gustave walked away and he brought some meat for Zalvar and he had to eat from Gustave who nursed him in a way.

"Alright...I think I'll listen to you and I'll walk outside. You will be alone for now." Said Gustave without emotion.

"Can you even get angry?" Asked Zalvar.

"No." Said Gustave.

"Alright. Just don't die. It's dangerous in the city." Said Zalvar.

"I think I can survive here." Said Gustave.

He walked outside and he intake.

"Finally alone...In a way." Said Gustave.

He looked around and he saw what the city is made of black rock. Underworld City was built in a colossal cavern in the center of Chaor's subterranean kingdom. The rock was solid and very interesting. It was a big city where a lot of Underworlder were matching and also grunting against each other's. This place can be scary or intimidating if you show weakness. Gustave most often had a poker face so he didn't have to be worried about it. He looked at the end and he saw the castle of Chaor. It was much higher than the rest of the city. If there was another thing, he saw a giant statue of Chaor.

"Why am I not surprise?" Wondered Gustave. "I can already guess who Chaor is."

He then started walking in the city. He felt like he was a tourist in the Underworld. He walked until he reached the center of the city and he saw the big statue of Chaor closer. He then looked at his bracelet and he thought about it. He remembered well obtaining it as a contest prize. He remembers that he and Alena were the one who read everything about the letter and also the content of the contest. He searched in his pocket and he opened the letter.

Dead Gustave,

Congratulation! You have won the contest and be selected to test the new product of the **C** Company. The object you received is a special edition of the special bracelet. You and your friends, Jacob, Alena, Cassandra and Itachi have received the key to open a special box. You need to 5 of you together to open the box. Gustave, you've also received the box. Inside of it, bracelet can be found and each of them are custom made for you. The symbol on the letter is the symbol of the bracelet made for you. It is the bracelet is a special artefact that you will need. It is for a special game in which you will enter soon. The price you will obtain is more immense than you believe.

Sign, the president of the **C **Company.

Gustave looked at it and he signed.

"Well...The **C** company...I never heard of it before...Why did we accept it? Oh yeah...Jacob and Cassandra wanted to play at the special game and convince us. The key gave us the bracelets and...I don't know how but the bracelet I have brought me here...Is it hell..." He then realised that he was talking a little too loud. No one was around but he decided to put it safely in his mind.

_I seems like I am in hell...But this is the Underworld. What is the __**C**__ Company? Is this C even important now...What am I thinking...Of course it is important? They made objects that can teleport us to another world...Where are the other? I hope they are alright...This bracelet...Agitos said it is familiar when he escorted me to the home of Zalvar. So...Did the president steal it? Did he build it? If he steals it...Then...He came into this world...How? Is it possible when we cannot teleport ourselves? Too...Too much question without any answer._

_What I know is that I am trap here and I cannot get out of here now. They didn't kill me because they are interested by the bracelet and it might disappear with me...Well...That will not surprise me if it is true anymore._

Gustave stopped thinking about it. It was useless now. He had to get use to this place and survive. He watched a little the place. He needed to use all of his skills. He had to use his mind, because his muscles are pretty much useless. He decided to explore the town further. Maybe he can find some literature. He then stopped.

_Idiot...You don't even know how they are writing. Well...You are never sure if you can or not. _Thought Gustave.

He walked at the direction of north and he passed around Underworlder. Because he was small, he didn't grab much attention and also the fact that the Underworlder knew it is illegal to hurt him. He continued for a while until he saw Rothar who was shouting against another Underworlder.

The Underworlder is Khybon who looks like a cyborg. He has 3 eyes. 2 at the same place has human which are completely red and one on his forehead, red iris and black pupil. Khybon is a yellow, bird-humanoid that built parts of himself and has a strap around his chest with a mysterious blue crystal of some sort. He wears red shoes and has a robotic claw for his bottom left hand, a blaster on his top right hand, a drill on his right bottom hand, and a normal top left hand. He also has a dark loincloth.

"I already told your Rothar that your battlegear isn't ready yet!" Shouted Khybon. "I don't know how you broke the axe but I am busy with another project now more important than the axe!"

"Chaor asked me to restore the battlegear!" Shouted Khybon. "I need to upgrade the Mowercycle so it can faster and...Hurt less the ass."

"But I need my axe now! I have another coliseum match soon and I need it!" Shouted Rothar.

"It's against who?" Asked Khybon.

"No need to know. I'll wipe him out." Said Rothar.

"Hum...What do we have here?" Asked Khybon looked at Gustave. He looked at him because he wanted anything to distract Rothar. Khybon knew that Rothar isn't the smartest one.

"Leave me out of-" Gustave was cut by Rothar.

"Well...If it isn't the short stranger." Said Rothar. "How's Zalvar? I'm sure he is not healed from the fight yet." He then laughed when he remembered his epic victory.

"He's better." Said Gustave. "And you? Feeling your luck going out?"

"Wh-" He was cut by Gustave.

"I mean. You really want the axe for the next fight." Said Gustave.

"You...I don't need this battlegear! I can beat anyone with any battlegear!" Shouted Rothar.

"Why are you insisting to have the axe then?" Asked Gustave.

"Because it is my custom made battlegear!" Shouted Rothar.

"You are prolonging the time for the axe to be forge by making..." _Yellow penguin demon...4 arms penguin..._ Thought Gustave. "...Him losing time." Said Gustave.

"...Grrr...Fine! Better be ready tomorrow!" Shouted Rothar. He then walked away.

"Thanks." Said Khybon.

"Yeah...The name is Gustave." Said the kid.

"Khybon...Now I can go back to work." Said Khybon.

"Good...I'll continue walking around." Said Gustave.

The both went their way.

Gustave continued exploring the town for a while and find something to do. He didn't want to get caught in his mind and he tried to find something else to do. He then heard a few shouts.

"What is going on now?" Wondered Gustave.

He walked at the direction of the sound and he saw Underworlder child shouting.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" They screamed.

Gustave heard then and he wondered what is going on.

_I thought they deal fight in the coliseum...Well...I saw adult fighting there. Hum...Maybe it is a child fight if it is children around them. _Thought Gustave.

He walked at the direction of the fight and he passed between the underworlder children and he saw 2 of them fighting. They were giving a fist fight and they punched themselves for a while. One of them gave a punch at the face and he grunted in pain. The other one countered with a knee attack to the stomach. He then continued with a head-butt and they both moved away with their head in pain. They putted their hand on their face and they grunted before continuing the battle.

Gustave watched this and he sighed. It not something an intellectual like him is attracted and he can see he had to get used to be in a place where the mind is less important than the brawl. He walked away after a while when one of the kid flied in the air. He decided to return near the statue. It was useless to travel elsewhere by himself and he could feel he will see a lot of verbal fight and physical fight if it wasn't put at the coliseum.

He returned there and he sat down. Zalvar will not be in good shape until a few days. He heard a sound and he looked behind him and he saw someone familiar to Chaor.

"Hello there...So...You are the stranger we've saw." Said the Underworlder.

"...Who are you?" Asked Gustave.

"...Call me Bel. It's shorter than my full name." Said Bel with a smile. "I am the son of Takinom and my stupid father Chaor."

He is a demon who looks a lot like his father. His skin is pale red and he also has a few yellow line skins on his arms and also on his chest. He has his mother eyes red. On his 2 dark blue horns on the side of his head and the horns have silver metal plate where it rotated. He also has red smaller horns on his back. He wears a fur short pant with a metal belt around his waist with a skull at the center of it. He also wears metal plate at his arms covered with a few spikes. He wears black boots ending with metal plates. He has brown spikes on his back, the 4 bigger are on his shoulders and on the high part of his back. He has a long and big tail covered with spikes on it. He is already 6 ft. tall. He has long black wings on his back.

"...The name is Gustave." Said the human. _Well...I didn't know he had a son...Even married with his attitude. If they married of course. _He thought.

"It's good to finally meet you...Especially when Agitos told me you were more like him." Said Bel.

He knew what he meant by that. Agitos was more an intellectual Underworlder than a fighter, like him.

"I took your interest I presume." Said Gustave.

"Of course...There is so much not a lot of Underworlder who prefers to focus on their mind." Said Bel. "I always search for someone outside Agitos...And I never found anyone...Until now."

He walked closer to Gustave and observed him. He looked from top to bottom.

"Interesting...But I am a little disappointed. I thought you were more impressive." Said Bel.

"Can't counter that." Said Gustave.

Bel closed his wings on his back and he gave a hard pat on the back of Gustave and he felt on the ground.

"Sorry! I didn't mean that." Said Bel who helped Gustave stood up. "I usually can control my strength."

"Thanks..." Said Gustave.

"It's okay. So...Where's Zalvar?" Asked Bel.

"Still healing after the beating he had against Rothar." Said Gustave.

"That explain why he is not with you...I was sure he'll watch you. He is jerky but he accomplishes his mission when told so." Said Bel.

"Alright...Well...I'll have to get going...I need to find something to distract me." Said Gustave.

"Why don't I brought you to the personal library the Underworld has? I have a collection at my home." Said Bel.

"Well...You're ruler is there and I am not sure if I can do anything if he is around here...I'll end up insulting him too." Said Gustave.

"That's great! I'll not be the only one badmouthing him then!" Said Bel.

Gustave wondered if he was sarcastic or he was sincere in the statement.

"Come on! I'll bring you to my chamber. I have wings. I don't want to use it for nothing." Said Bel.

"...Well...Alright." Said Gustave. He had nothing else and he wondered how much bad it will end.

Bel grabbed him and he opened his wings and he flied in the air. After a while, he reached the castle and he moved to a window, which was opened. He entered in here and he dropped Gustave who was surprise by this. He wasn't expecting to be grabbed suddenly like that. He looked at Bel and he saw him asking him to follow him to another room. He followed him and he saw him opening the light.

Gustave watched inside and he saw much more books and archives he was expecting from the Underworld.

"Welcome to my sanctuary." Said Bel.

"...It is impressive." Commented Gustave.

"Yeah...I'm a child but I am passionate by books." Said Bel.

"A child?" Said Gustave looking at him and his size with disbelief. He looked like a normal adult.

"Yeah. I'm only 23 solans old. I'll be an adult in 17 solans." Said Bel.

He stood up and he looked at the books.

"Which one are you interested? Mugic...History...Lust Underworlders w-...What is this porn doing here?!" Shouted Bel. "...It's...Van Bloot one. How it end up here? *Sigh* Forget about this." Said Bel burning it. "There is not a lot of story book...We are lacking imagination about it."

"Well...History might be interesting." Said Gustave.

"Alright...I'll give you the less...biases version I have. It is a very Underworled centered story and it can be very influent to you." Warned Bel.

"I just remember...But...I am not sure if I can read it." Said Gustave.

He took the book and he looked inside. He couldn't read it.

"Yup...I can't read it." Said Gustave.

"Well...That's a problem." Said Bel.

"I have a question." Said Gustave.

"Ask it." Said Bel.

"Why are you interested in me?" Asked Gustave.

"Hum...I said you already." Said Bel.

Gustave said nothing, but he wondered if he had another motive.

"Anyway...If we have this problem...I think...I shall teach you how to read...Nah...Agitos is better in that." Said Bel.

"..." Gustave said nothing.

"You cannot say no anyway. It's the prince of the Underworld wish." Said Bel smirking at the same time.

"I wasn't thinking about protesting." Said Gustave.

"Also-" Bel was cut when stomp can be heard. "*Sigh* Dad is coming."

"SON! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Screamed Chaor.

"I'm here! You don't have to scream!" Shouted Bel.

Chaor entered in the chamber and he looked at Bel. He then saw Gustave.

"What are you doing here?!" Shouted Chaor furiously.

"Don't ask me. I cannot say no to someone bigger, stronger and who can fly." Replied Gustave.

"I invite him here dad." Said Bel.

"Well kick him out! It's your training time!" Shouted Chaor. "You have to train and become a-"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" Bel felt asleep on his feet and he snored loudly.

"PAY ATTENTION SON!" Screamed Chaor snapping his finger at his face. "You have to become a warrior if you want to rule the Underworld someday! Mind is useless and will get you killed!"

"Oh please! The Overworld doesn't need it! Danian doesn't need it. Mipedian either! And you almost lost against M'arrillian because they use their mind!" Shouted Bel. "What makes you believe being the best warrior will be the best for me?"

"Because it is how the Underworld works!" Shouted Chaor.

"That's what you believe! Get out of here now or I'll open my mouth!" Shouted Bel.

"...INGRATEFUL SON!" Screamed Chaor.

"Well...That is very interesting. I'll be out of here." Said Gustave.

"You don't have to move out of here! Dad will!" Shouted Bel.

"SON! I am your father and you will do as I said!" Shouted Chaor. He saw Bel felt asleep again. "SON!" Bel didn't wake up. "ARGH!"

He walked away and screamed Underworlder swore about how much his son brought him shame.

Bel woke up and he looked at Gustave.

"Sorry you have to witness this. Dad is a total idiot. Anyway...I think I'll have no choice but to show it myself. Agitos will surely told dad...Also...It will infuriate him." Said Bel.

"...I think I'll return home now...It's starting to get late...And I think I need some calm form my ears after this verbal fight." Said Gustave.

"Alright...Before that." Said Bel.

He opened a box and he gave a crystal to Gustave.

"This is a communication crystal. If you want to talk to me or if I want to...You'll look inside...Sorry again about dad." He putted his hand behind his head. "He and I are polar opposite and he is sooo boring...I cannot help but fall asleep. I'll bring you to your home...It's the least I can do."

"Thank you." Said Gustave.

Bel took Gustave and he flight back to Zalvar home.

"Here you go...I hope to see you again soon. It will be in a while...I don't think Chaor would gave up next time." Said Bel. He then flew away.

"Well Gustave...You've become a...sort of friend with the son of the Chaor...Who is really polar opposite." Commented Gustave before returning inside.

He opened the door and he saw Zalvar sleeping in the bed.

"Hum...Rothar...I'll get you." Said Zalvar.

"Well...What can I do...Nothing." Said Gustave.

He walked in another room and he prepared the diner for him and for Zalvar. He then thought about his time outside and he decided to stay in the house for the rest of the day. He thought about Bel.

"Bel...Interesting...Maybe things aren't as bad as I first thought." Said Bel.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 7.

Next chapter: Plot.


	9. Chapter 8: Plot

AC: This chapter is shorter but it will bring answer to the plot. I've check and it is not too much.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Plot**

5 blue windows where shining in front of one being. He was watching the 5 tribes. More precisely, he was watching what's happening with the 5 human kids who appeared in Perim. He observed everything that happens during the first day. The being was sitting on his crystal blue seat and he watched everything during the first day. He saw the result and he said nothing about it.

He was in a room without any color. It was all dark around him and nothing can be seen except a circle around him. In front of him, 5 circles with the symbol of each tribe where present. But nothing was on it.

"Hum...That is very interesting." Said the being. "Some creature are kind enough to them...I thought they were all going to send them into prison...Especially the Underworld. The son of Chaor...I hope Bel will take some dominance." He putted his hand on his hair or something like that while watching it. He then saw all children falling asleep when the night came. "Alright...Servant! I ask of you to manifest your presence."

The symbol of the Underworld shined and a tornado of fire appeared. When the fire dispersed, an Underworlder was on it.

"Seeryn answers the call of his master." Said the Underworlder.

He was a creature made of dark stone and orange and yellow fire. His head is a stone where is red eyes shined over the fire. He wears no clothes. He has 4 arms of magma and rocks and also 2 legs ending with 3 toe of rock. He has 2 big wings made of fire his back. He also has a long tail of fire.

The symbol of the Overworld started shining and a wave of water splashed over the symbol and when it disappeared, a female water being was present.

"Unda answers the call of her master." Said the overworlder.

Unda has a humonoid female shape. She has blue eyes looked at them. She also has long hairs like tentacle on her back. She appears to be made of water and has fragments of coral attached to her green and partially transparent 'skin'. She wears coral as clothes, Pink coral on her chest, blue for her skirt with a purple belt, purple elbow plates and red orange coral on her wrist.

The symbol of the mipedian started shining and a tornado appeared and it created a powerful wind that the 2 other's fight before the mipedian manifest itself.

"Silv answers the call of her master." Said the mipedian.

Silv is a being comprised of the power of air. She has four arms and a reptilian look to her. She has gray hair on her back like. Her skin is transparent gray where her blue eyes stick out stronger than Unda. She wears a white robe with a gold chain on her throat, golden plates on her wrist and a golden belt.

The symbol of the danian also shine and stone covered the symbol until it exploded.

"Norm answers the call of his master." Said the danian.

Appearance Nom is a strange combination of a boulder and a tree with glowing blue/green eyes. He has eight limbs, and each of his arms is unique. His arms and his legs are made of brown wood while his chest is made of gray rock. He has 2 hands with rock searching as glove. His head is made of wood also.

The being looked at the last symbol and nothing happen. The M'arrillian symbol remained motionless.

"He will not come." Said Nom calmly. "He is not interested in all this anymore."

"...It would seem to be that way..." Said the being.

"Screw him! That bastard doesn't deserve to be a servant of the element anymore!" Shouted Seeryn.

"Calm down." Said the being raising his hand. "Even if he doesn't come...He will have to participate in this plan. Wishing it or not...He is a part of this."

"What do you want us to do master?" Asked Unda.

"It is about the child form another world right?" Asked Silv.

"It is." Said the being.

"But...Why do we need them? You could have chosen a creature." Said Seeryn.

"No...It has to be a being that didn't live here." Said the master. "It is now time to talk about the part where you come in...It will not be now...But when they could start mastering the bracelet."

"What do you need us for?" Asked Silv.

"When they will start using their power...It will be the time for you to come to them and teach them how to use the bracelet...Also...You will be under their command." Said the master.

"WHAT?! UNDER-...I mean...Under the command of a human!" Shouted Seeryn. He stopped screaming when he saw the glare of his master. "They are weaker than us! Why should we obey one of them?"

"Because my words are absolute." Said the master.

"...Fine master." Grunted Seeryn.

"When will it start?" Asked Nom.

"Soon. For now...You will have to stay put." Said the master.

"Master...May I ask a question?" Asked Unda.

"You can." Said the master.

"Why are you doing all this? What is the thing we can obtain from this?" Asked Unda.

"I want to put the creatures into a situation they had to get used. It is also a thing in which they are in now. The bracelets will guide them..." He then said nothing else.

"You want to let us in the suspense." Asked Silv.

"I don't want you to know everything." Asked the master. "Remain still until your time comes. You will have the chance to return to Perim." He then frowned in eyes. "You are dismissed for now."

"Thank you master." Said the 4 before disappearing.

Seeryn appeared again.

"You call us here just for that. This is the shortest talk we ever had master." Said Seeryn.

"I know...But I had something else to do now...So go please." Said the master.

"Alright master." Said Seeryn before disappearing into a fire tornado.

He waited for a few seconds when a light appeared in front of him until suddenly disappearing. Whoever appeared in front of the master, stayed in the shadow and didn't move forward.

"Ea...What is the meaning of your presence?" Asked the master.

"...I am here to check in my protégés." Said Ea.

"You mean the 5 kids...Anyway...Is even Ea your real name?" Said the master.

"Yes. It is my name. Anyway...How are the 5 human kids doing for now?" Asked Ea concerned.

"Ruler of the Earth...As you can see...They are fine for now." Said the master.

"...That isn't calming my worries...Why did you ask me to bring them here? I accept your help because of the retour d'ascenseur...As the human says these day. I remember when you accept some creature to help guiding the people of Egypt, etc. But I am still worried for them. They are children...I need an explanation." Said Ea.

"God...Listen...I need them for something important and special." Said the master. "You see...The 5 tribes entered for a long time in multiple wars where they kill each other's. It is painful when a god watched his being killed again and again. I need those 5 to change those things." Said the master.

"Why does everyone need humans now?" Asked Ea out loud.

"You own all of us for the service in the past. You are even in dept with Lucifer when you wanted humans to fear acting evil and committing sins." Said the master. "What happen? What you wanted...Except with a few...death."

"Humans call that collateral damage now." Said Ea.

"Mass murder is collateral damage now...Well...For me...War will always be a mass murder for and should be called that way." Said the master.

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?" Asked Ea.

"...Maybe...Or I am serious." Said the master. "Anyway...I have a plan if things went wrong. I'll make sure those kids don't...suffer too much."

"No joke about that." Grunted Ea. "I consider humans as if they were my children."

"...You have **** a lot of woman then Ea." Replied the master.

"THAT'S NOT THE WAY I MEANT!" Screamed Ea. "Anyway...You better not let them die."

"I won't...So...How's it going with their family?" Asked the master.

"Hard...Some of the parents are searching for them...Some don't care and a few loses all hope...I'm starting to get sick of doing that...But I have almost paid my dept. for making human prosper and learning morality." Said Ea.

"Alright...I guess you want to know about the bracelet I've brought them." Asked the master.

"Of course. Anyway...The bracelet has multiple functions. One of them is to protect them against anything the creatures can use like the mind control and the danian parasite. It is not only to protect them. Eventually, they will awake the power of the bracelet they have; the individual power of course. The true power of the bracelet can only awake in a specific condition." Said the master.

"I understand..." Said Ea. "How long will it be?"

"...It will take a few years or more...I'll accelerate it a little and give the tribes a few hints in different ways. The first one is already in their hands." Said the master.

"You mean the tablet, papyrus, etc." Said Ea.

"Yes...It is to reach their...gift." Said the master.

"...Anyway...I'm just glad the bracelet will be a counter weight against creature who wants to hurt them...I'll be going now...I can't leave the earth for too long before an American cause a problem *chuckles* Seriously...I meant a human in general." Said Ea.

"You should stop joking against American...It's only a few of them." Said the master.

"Whatever." Said Ea disappearing into light.

"*Sigh*...Anyway...I can only watch for now...I hope it will go like I plan...If not...Then the time will come." Said the master.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 8. It is short but it shows a few things about the plot. The intro is now over. A lot is leave in the dark.

One thing about Ea. Ea is a major Mesopotamian god who became Yahweh in the Jew religion and then become got in the Christian religion.

Phase 1: Adaptation.

Chapter 9: New clothes.


End file.
